Vanished
by idratherwritestories
Summary: After avatar Aang died, the search for the new avatar started. Korra was to be the new avatar. In her first three years she thrived. Only to vanish soon after her 3rd birthday. Many people searched for her, some say she deliberatly ran away. And after 15 years of not finding her, people gave up the hope of the avatar ever returning. But there are some that never gave up hope
1. Chapter 1

Summary: after avatar Aang died, the search for the new avatar started. Korra was to be the new avatar. In her first three years she thrived. Only to vanish soon after her 3rd birthday. Many people searched for her, some say she deliberatly ran away. And after 15 years of not finding her, people gave up the hope of the avatar ever returning, even though her family and past life's familys did not give up hope, they didnt know where she could be, what happened and if she was still alive. And even if they did find her, would korra ever be the same?

Chapter 1; the runaway.

_Police station of the united republic_

She slowly stirred her coffee with a metal spoon, while reading the newest newspaper. She closed the last page and took her first sip while she turned in her chair. She stood up whilst looking out of the window. "_New day, same bullshit"_ she thought to herself. dont get her wrong, she loves her city, even if some parts are rotten to the core. It was her duty to protect it, guard it. but today was slowly fading away, and she wished she could just go home and relax after this week. Just as the sun was setting, a detective came in, Mako. She straightened her back and barked at him. "Spit it out detective, what is it?" she said sternly tot her frightened detective.

"We found the location where all the gangs meet together" he pointed to an old manufacturing fabric. "we're not sure why or who is behind it, we just know this building is important to them" the boy with black hair stuttered while holding a map of the city. "Very well, collect every officer, we have a building to raid" The chief of police said. Mako quickly excited her office and she took the last sip of her coffee. She stood up and gave a last glance to the sun setting down behind the hills of the city. "_one last raid and then im off for the week" _she thought to herself while she bended her metal suit on. She excited her office and instructed every police officer before going to the designated location.

It was getting dark now, and in this part of town, people knew better then to come outside after dark. They rounded up the building. She led the first group that came inside the building, followed by the other groups. The building was old, very old. It even was a wonder it stood straight. She saw no one. But being a daughter of a blind mother, she knew better than to believe her sight. With one foot she stomped down on te ground, using her seismic sense to locate any movement or people in the building. She sensed some rooms upstairs, some holding a few people. While being silent she pointed at her officers and then upstairs. They followed her command and slowly they made their way upstairs. She pointed different officers to different doors, so they could all barge in at the same time, making it a suprise attack. She took the last door, where she knew only one person was. She took the lead and kicked the door in, soon followed by her fellow officers. The room was dark and full of dust, she narrowed her eyes because there was no light. She could feel someone near her, laying silently on the ground. Her vision came back and she saw a bony figure laying in a fetus hold on the ground. The figures heart rate was slow, too slow. She walked to the figure and kneeled next to it. she took in her apperance. It was a woman, badly malnourished so her bones were eerie visible. Her skin paler than the moon. She looked hurt, so badly hurt. Blood was everwhere on the tiny body. The chief kneeled next to the wounded woman, she took of her glove so she could find a pulse. Just as her fingers touched the womans neck, a firm grip took her arm. The girl was awake, but she wasnt there. The girl continued grabbing the chiefs arm and guiding it away from her neck. Her eyes were glowing, not with rage but with blue light. The chief gasped, not being able to comprehend what she is seeing. The girl let her go and stood up. Her glowing eyes looked at the wall near a window. Her body turned and it was to late when the chief realized what she would do. "No wait!" she screamed at the girl who ran into the wall, breaking it and falling down three floors. The chief ran to the hole in the wall and looked down, searching for the mysterious girl, who was nowhere to be found.

"Chief, are you alright?" one of her officers asked after hearing the commotion in the room. The chief straightened her back and looked at her officer. "Does it look as if im not? Go help the others!" she said angry. The officer exited the room and the chief looked back down. _"Dammit, where's the girl?" _she thought to herself. "Chief, we found the leader of the triple triads. We are taking him to the station along with the others that we found, was anyone in this room?" Mako asked. The chief nodded her head. "No, no one was in this room. Be an good officer and lead the interogations will you?" she implied rather then asked the young detective. The boy nodded and left the building. The chief did the same and spoke briefly to her fellow officers of doing a good job at keeping the city safe. She took a sato mobile and drove home, not being able to shake the thoughts that rambled inside her head. _"It can't be her, not after all those years, can it?" _she thought. The chief of police has only seen one person with the ability of those glowing eyes, and he was long dead. "_I must have imagined it" _she said to herself, even though not believing it, but just to keep her sane. She parked her car and went inside her house. There was only one person who could help with her rambling thoughts, so she picked up the phone and called to air temple island.

Somewhere in republic city…

The earth felt heavy beneath her feet, not having it touched in so long. She kneeled down and inhaled the fresh air around her. Her heart beating in her chest. She heard commotion down the street and ran away, not wanting to be caught again. The woman in her room frightened her, she never saw any other humans except those in charge of her. She ran for a while, as long as her lungs could take her. _"I can't stop now, i have to keep moving" _she repeated in her head, as a mantra. Over and over again. _"I have to keep going, they can't find me or else there will be hell to pay"_ she was so scared, so scared that it turned into adrenaline. She didnt stop running until she was on top of the mountain, out of the city. She looked back at the city, seeing it for the first time. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, not that she had seen much. She was confined to her room, like a prisoner stuck in a cell. She fell down onto the soft earth, and for the first time in years, it felt as if she could breath. She was free, finally she was free.

Air temple island…

Kya was just brushing her hair when Pema walked in. "There's someone on the phone for you" Pema said. Kya dispised the woman in front of her, she couldnt help it but Pema was so annoying, only doing what people expected of her instead of just being herself. "Who is it?" Kya asked while laying down the brush. "The chief of police." Pema said briefly before walking away. Kya frowned and walked over to tenzin's office, where the phone was located. She picked up the horn and held it to her ear. "Kya speaking" she said. She heard the chief of police rambling and rambling. "Okay, lin, calm down i dont understand you." Kya was silent for a while before her eyes widened. "No Lin, it can't be. She's been gone for 15 years, if she was still alive we would have known" Kya said sternly. "Wait lin, im coming over.. i'll be there in 10" Kya put down the horn and ran to her room collecting her coat and some tea. _"It can't be, lin must have imagined it" _Kya repeated to herself. Kya went outside and jumped in the water, bending it around her, pushing her forward toward the main land. She landed softly on the sand and bended the water out of her clothes. She looked up at the city, watching the lights shine in the dark. She began walking to the Beifong estate. The Beifong estate was just outside of the city, being surrounded with nature, it was one of kya's favourite places to go if she was in the city. She and Lin had been life long friends, thanks to their parents being the avatar and the first metal bender. They both had a reputation to uphold, Lin following her mothers footsteps in becoming the chief and Kya being one of the worlds best water healers, learned by her mother, Katara. Even though they were forced separate ways, the women always saw each other when Kya visited the city. She arrived at the gate of the beifong estate. The gate opened slowly and she walked in, looking at the garden where she used to play when she was little. She walked to the door and just when she was about to knock the door already opened. "Seismic sense, duh totally forgot" Kya laughed to the older police chief. The chief laughed back and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you came by" Lin said to Kya. "Of course, thats what friends do" Kya replied. "But i do want to know what you were talking about earlier. Do you really think it was her?" Kya asked while sitting down in the living room. Lin shook her head. "I wont know for certain unless i could speak to her, but Kya, I do think there's a possibility" lin answered.

Kya frowned. "What do you mean?" Lin started explaining the story, from the moment they raided the old fabric.

"Her footsteps, they were as light as your fathers, and her eyes. I think she went into the avatar state, how else could i explain her bright blue glowing eyes?" Lin replied.

"But even if it was Korra, how do we find her? Lin you have to understand, no one has seen her in over 15 years!" Kya said. Lin sighed, knowing Kya was right. No one had seen the avatar in too long. "But if you really think it was her, maybe those other people that you've captured know something about her?" Kya suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, didnt knew you could be smart" Lin snickered, earning a playful hit from Kya.

"Its a strategy of mine, Making people think im dumb so they wont know the power i possess" Kya said while laughing.

"Hmmm, i'll call you a smart dumbass from now on then." Lin said hitting Kya back softly on the shoulder.

"You'll find her Lin, don't worry. Now put that kettle on, didn't bring this valerian root for nothing" Kya said while pushing lin of the couch.

_The next day…_

Lin stood in front of the gang leader of the triple triad. She was in the interrogation room, where she could be the most intimidating woman you have ever seen.

"I will ask you one more time, who are you trying to protect?" Lin asked while hitting her hand on the table. The leader didnt even move. "You know, no one will help you here, those who you are protecting right now are throwing you under the buss." Lin said while her head was mere inches away from the leaders head, only then did he look up, finally after 2 hours of interrogation. He smirked, sensing her getting more and more frustated. "You don't really want to know who im protecting do you? You want to know who it is that you found all alone in that room." He said while leaning back in to his chair. Lin stayed silent, urging him to continue.

"You see, she is special, one of a kind really. Never had such a feisty one." He said while counting his fingers. He looked up when Lin said nothing so he continued, wanting to anger Lin.

"I bet there isnt anyone in this town that hasn't had her, yeah did they tame her. One night after i was with her, i was invited by her master and he told me the sweet story of how they broke her, piece by piece, and how she slowly became a mere shell of herself. you see, they broke her, hard. And at her lowest point they rebuild her, making her bend to their wishes. Boy, was she a fine piece of-"

"Enough!" Lin said while hitting the table.

"Guards, get him out of here." She screamed and then turned tot he gang leader.

"You know what, you'll get the special police care. You will spend the rest of your life, in solitary room. Not seeing anyone or having any human contact. Enjoy, because you deserved it." she said to the now terrified gang leader. "No wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." He cried while being dragged away. Lin sighed, processing all the information she just got. She felt sickened.

"_I have to find her, i know its her" _she thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Beifong estate_

Documents were scattered at Lin's office at home. Everywhere she looked she saw pieces of paper containing the information that she has read twenty times by now. About the triple triads, agni kai, and the other gangs and how they could be connected to that one old fabric. But still, she could find no evidence regarding korra.

"_I'm missing something"_ She said aloud to herself. Again she grabbed the documents and started searching for clues.

Finding none, she stood up frustrated and threw the documents down. She went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. It was evening and the lights from republic city stood far away in the distance. Rain fell out of the dark sky, making a relaxing sound as it clattered on the ground. Walking in to the kitchen, she saw a letter at her counter. Neatly stacked untop of the other mail, Lin picked it up and sighed.

"_This card really is the cherry on top of this shitty day" _Lin thought. The enveloppe was sealed with wax formed as a flying boar. The handwriting on top was curly and Lin recognized it immediatly as her sisters handwriting. She opened the seal and took out the letter.

_Dear sister,_

_I will be travelling to Republic city in five days. I'm invited to some business meetings regarding Zaofou. I will stay in the city for a while, it's been to long since i've seen you, last time was 7 months ago! Anyway me being your little sister i'm hoping I could stay at your house? I will see you in five days._

Lin put away the letter along with the rest of the mail. It has indeed been to long since she last saw her sister. She walked over to the kettle and poured some water in it. She looked outside and for the first time that day she could breathe and relax.

_Outside Republic City_

She was awoken by the sound of thunder. She flinched and stood up. It was raining and being on top of a hill it was ice cold. She shivered as drops of cold water fell on her. It felt so familiar, the feeling of water, yet so estranged. The girl was hurt badly, so badly that she refused to look to see the damage. _"I have to find shelter" _was her only thought as she started walking down the hill, trying not to slip on the mud. Adreline rushed trough her veins, ever since she got out of that awful building. She can't remember how she escaped, just a face. A strange, unfamiliar face.

She walked along the border of the city. Her small piece of clothing was drenched and she started to feel the cold. It was everywhere and it hurt so much. Her mind became foggy and she started feeling weaker and weaker. Out in the distance she could make out a big building with soft yellow lights. It looked warm, and warmth was all she wanted right now.

she carried on with the last energy that was still left in her. Lightning struck down on republic city at the same moment she stood in front of a gate, casting down light on the gate. She saw an animal and for a moment the girl was scared to continue walking but the warmth looked to comforting. She stepped inside the gate and with an unsteady walk she managed to get close to the front door. Her body gave up, being drained of the last bit of energy. The pain caused her vision to blurry and it was dark before she hit te ground.

Thunder caused Lin to wake up, she sighed and rolled out of bed. It was badly storming outside. She put on her robe and stood up. The moment she did, she sensed something. Something was not right. She walked out of her room and continued walking downstairs. With each step she took she used her seismic sensing to find anything. The moment her feet touched the lower ground she knew there was someone outside. She grabbed her metal cables and walked to the front door, opening it while holding one hand up to attack whoever was outside of her house. It was dark but she didn't feel any movement. Looking down, she saw a small form laying in front of her. Recognizing it, she ran towards it and kneeled next to it. It was her, the girl in the building.

Lin sensed a very slow heartbeat and the girl looked to be unconsious.

Lin hesitated to touch the girl, remembering last time she did. She decided to talk first. "I'm chief Lin Beifong, you are safe here but I need to take you inside, you are badly wounded and in need of medical assistence". The girl gave no reply so Lin picked her up carefully. Lin could already tell that she was badly malnourished, she weighed almost nothing. The girl remaind uncounsious while Lin walked inside with her. Carefull not to hurt her, she laid her down on the couch. Lin needed help so she walked over tot he nearest phone and dialed air temple island. It was in the middle of the night but Lin was sure someone would pick up.

"Tenzin speaking" she heard over the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Tenzin, It's Lin. I need kya it's an emergency"

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. "Yes I'm fine but Tenzin, get Kya to come here instantly!" Lin barked before putting down the phone.

Lin took a blanket hanging on the nearest chair. She walked over to the girl and took in her appearence. The girl looked so small laying on the couch. She only wore a loosly bad fitting shirt and some shorts. They were covered in dry blood. So was most of her body, it was a horrific sight. Lin carefully laid a blanket on the fragile body. She looked at her bruised face, there was a deep gash above her eyebrow and the girl had a split lip. Her hair was covered in dirt and blood. As chief of police you see a lot of horrific things, you see the dark side of humanity. But never before had Lin seen such a bad assault. This girl avatar or not, had been trough hell. She walked to the open kitchen and grabbed a water jug filling it with water, knowing Kya needed it.

Lin saw something big landing in her garden. It was Oogie, Tenzin's air bison. She quickly opened the front door and let Kya in followed by Tenzin.

"What is the emergency Lin?" Kya asked as she rested a hand on Lin's shoulder.

"It's her! But she needs your help, quickly!" Lin said while they walked into the living room. Kya ran over to the couch and immediatly bended water around her hands. Her hands started glowing and she kneeled on the ground, beginning with healing the girl.

"Can someone please explain to me who this is?" Tenzin asked while he looked shocked at the girl. "I think it's Korra." Lin said to both of them.

"You really think it's her? After all these years? How?" Tenzin asked carefully with watery eyes.

"Two days ago we raided an illegal trading house, I found her unconsious but when i tried to find her pulse she was startled awake and her eyes Tenzin! They started glowing blue. Before i could help her she ran trough the wall and dissapeard. Until an hour ago, when I found her laying on the ground outside" Lin said while looking at both of them. Tenzin slowly walked to the couch taking in the girl's apperance. "What happened to her?" He asked no one in particulair.

"I don't know but Lin, she is seriously injured. We need more water." Kya said.

"There's a bath tub upstairs." Lin answered. "Tenzin can you help, it's to dangerous to carry her." Kya said to her little brother. Tenzin bended air and carefully lifted the girl up.

Lin led them tot he bath tub and filled it with warm water. Tenzin slowly lifted the girl into the water. Kya started working again on healing the girl.

Everyone was quiet, the sight of the girl made them speechless, who would do such a thing?

"They broke her" Lin whispered. "How do you mean" Tenzin asked turning to look at her. "I interrogated the triple triads gang leader, and he told me that they broke her, until she was a mere shell of herself and how after that they rebuild her after their wishes." Lin said while watching the glowing blue water mixing with the red color of blood. "Her chakras are broken, but they can be rebuild. She will need a lot of healing." Kya said with a sad face. "how do we know it's her?" Tenzin asked.

"We have to wait till she wakes up." Kya answered.

"I'm gonna make some tea, anyone want some?" Lin said, she needed to get a breather. Kya and Tenzin nodded quietly. Lin left to go downstairs and put the kettle on yet again. Lin walked over to the huge window, seeking comfort in the mesmerizing sight of the city and the hills.

"Tomorrow I will dive into the archives and look for something, anything that we can relate to her." Tenzin's voice said behind her. Lin turned around to face him. "Do we inform the white lotus?" Lin asked as the kettle made a whistling sound. She walked over to it to make 3 cups op tea. "Not until we know for certain" Tenzin said. Lin nodded and gave him a cup of tea. They walked back to Kya who was still working on healing the girl.

"How's it going?" Lin asked.

"I'm almost done for now, but she will need round the clock care and a daily healing session" Kya replied. Lin was thinking. "Okay, how about she recovers here? And Kya you can stay too if you want. I have a lot of vacation days`and I can work from home." Kya nodded to Lin's idea.

"That's a good idea" Tenzin said. "Okay, I'm done, Tenzin can you help again?" Kya asked him while she dried her hands. Tenzin put down his now empty tea cup and walked to the bathtub slowly lifting the girl in the air with his bending again. Kya bended the water of the girl and then took her cup of tea from Lin. Tenzin and Kya followed Lin, carefully watching the girl. They walked into a huge room with a big comfy bed in the color green and gold. Tenzin laid the girl down, who looked better now that they could see her without the blood.

"Even though she's pale, she does look like someone from the water tribe." Tenzin said. "I'm going home, and in a few hours I will look into the archives. Keep me updated, and I will let you guys know when i find something" He said while turning to the two ladies. They nodded and Tenzin left to get Oogie and fly home. "Can you help me change her clothes?" Kya asked Lin. Lin nodded and they slowly went to work.

After they were done they went downstairs to the living room. Both woman wouldn't sleep this night so they decided to sit in front of the fire place. Lin made some fire and they both sat quietly for a while. Neither of them really wanting to speak while they looked at the fire. Lin's thoughts were going miles per hour. Those damn words that the gang leader said kept repeating in her head. "What is it Lin?" Kya said without looking at the woman. Kya always has had the ability to feel others emotions, and especially with Lin, did she always know how her friend felt.

"It's about what the gang leader said. It's stuck in my head."

"About how they broke her?" Kya asked straight on.

Lin nodded. "It's a criminal, Lin. He just said it to get you angry!"

"You saw it yourself Kya, she is badly hurt. It will take her a long time to heal." Lin said looking at Kya.

"Yes, she is hurt, terribly hurt. But she is also strong, i felt it in her chi, it may be blocked but it is very much present. The girl has spirit. It felt oddly familiar seeing her, did you have the same, or did I just imagine it?" Kya asked.

"No, I had the same thing." Lin said.

It was silent for a while before Lin spoke up. "I will take the first watch, if you want to sleep I will show you to your room." Lin said while standing up.

"Don't know if i'll be able to sleep but a bed does sound nice" Kya replied walking with Lin to the guest room. Lin left Kya and went upstairs to take the first watch. She grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. She looked at the sleeping girl. Her heartbeat steadier. _"I know it's you." _She thought to herself


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_Beifong estate._

It's been two days and so far, the girl hasn't woken up yet. Tenzin hadn't found anything except for some photos of Korra aged zero to three and some documents the white lotus made when she dissapeard. Lin was reading in her chair next to the bed with the sleeping girl. It was morning and Lin just finished her first cup of tea when Kya came in. "Goodmorning" She said while carrying a bag full of medical supplies that Tenzin brought with him yesterday. Lin replied the gesture. "Can you help me turn her around? I need to replace the bandage on her back." Kya asked. Lin helped turning the girl around so that they had proper acces to her back. Kya rolled up the girls shirt and took of the big band aid covering the girls back. Red marks covered the skin, some old some new. Lin sighed and shook her head. Kya made it quick and started further healing the skin on the girls back.

After she was done she suddenly spoke up. "I think she got those from beatings, from when she was little or didnt comply. Those scars grew with her as she grew, I can see it in it's structure." Lin nodded.

"Do you think she can bend?" Lin asked as Kya was packing her medical bag. "Seeing as to how badly her chi is damaged I don't know, I think that she can bend but has no control over it yet. I think she uses it as a protection when she is in danger, like my father before he controlled all the other elements. Only when in danger or extreme emotion could he reach the avatar state." Kya replied while closing her bag. Looking at Lin she saw how tired the woman was. "Lin, go take some rest. I will watch for now." Kya said, forcing Lin to take care of herself. Lin stood up and walked over to her home office.

She opened the document Tenzin left her. There was a photo in it of korra standing proudly next to her parents while holding a stuffed bear. She moved the picture and went on reading the text that the white lotus gathered. Korra's kidnapping was a suprise attack. There was no ransome note, no threats. It was one cold evening in the winter, when a group of people snuck in her house and killed the child's parents while she lay asleep in the room next door. Its a mystery as to what exactly happened.

Another two days went by and the girl still wasn't awake. Kya and Lin were getting more worried, what is she never woke up? It was the afternoon and Lin was meditating in her backyard. The sun felt nice on her skin and when she was done with meditating she decided to train a bit by doing a warm up. Kya was keeping watch, but soon it would be Lin's turn again. She went inside to drink some water. She grabbed her book and walked upstairs, to take over Kya's watch. "Hey, how's it going?" She asked when she walked in. "Still the same, take my seat. I just have to do a quick heal session and then it's your turn again." Kya said while walking over to the other side of the bed. Lin sat down and looked at Kya's glowing hands. When Kya moved to the girls forehead, the girls eyes shot open.

Before Kya or Lin could say anything the girl pushed her hands forward, blasting Kya away with air. The girl looked around terrified. She spotted Lin in her chair and her eyes went wide. She made one swift move and then she was out of bed. Kya grunted and slowly stood up. She made her way over to the bed, making the girl scared by accident. "It's okay" Kya said as she put up her hands. That was the wrong move to make. The girl put her arms protectivly around her and she sunk into the ground, falling on the ground floor below them. Lin and Kya ran downstairs. The girl was slowly standing up again and when her eyes met with those of Lin she ran trough the front door outside into the garden.

Lin used her seismic sensing to locate the girl's whereabouts. The girl was squatted down in the right corner of the garden. "We want to help you!" Lin said to the girl hiding behind a bush. Lin walked closer to her until she saw the girl. The girl tried to crawl away but soon her back met with the wall.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed while attacking Lin and Kya with bending rocks. Lin stayed put and watched the girl tremble with fear. The earth around them moved because the girl was so scared. It felt as an earthquake and the garden slowly broke apart from shaking so hard. Lin stayed quiet for a while. The girl never let them out of sight. Lin waited with talking untill the girls heartbeat went a bit slower.

"We don't want to hurt you, I'm Lin Beifong chief of police and the woman with me is Kya, the one who healed you." The girl stayed quiet so Lin continued. "You can trust us, we want to help you.". The girl hesitated but something felt familiar. She looked at Kya. "I've seen you before.."she said slowly. Kya looked suprised. "You remember? That was more then fifteen years ago." Kya explained. The girl nodded her head, but still wouldn't move. "Korra" Lin said quietly. The girl looked shocked at Lin, hearing her name felt foreign, for so long people called her differently, but never Korra. "It's really you" Kya said while tears rolled over her cheeks. "How do you guys know me?" Korra asked while standing up. "We've been with you since your birth. And we have never stopped looking for you." Kya replied while slowly walking over to Korra. Korra made no move to attack so Kya softly grabbed her shoulder. "You need to rest Korra, and i'm sure you are hungry, come inside with us." Kya said.

While being supported with walking Korra went back inside, back upstairs to her room. Kya stayed with her while Lin went to grab some food for Korra. Lin came back with a tray full of fresh fruit and a kettle full with tea. She put it on the nightstand next to Korra, who had remained silent the whole time. Korra looked at the wall in front of her but Lin knew that she was somewhere else. Kya sensed it too. Korra didn't touch her food and gave no attention to her surroundings, it was as if she wasn't there. After a while Lin spoke up. "You need to rest Korra, here drink this tea. It's for helping you fall asleep." Lin said while holding the hot cup of liquid. She held it to Korra's lips and slowly Korra started sipping the tea. It took fifteen minutes until the girl was asleep. Kya and Lin looked at each other. "I can't believe it, it's really her." Kya said with a faint smile. Lin stood up and spoke next. "I'll call Tenzin, I'll be right back." Lin said while walking to her office to grab the phone and dial air temple island.

"Sir Meelo speaking" Tenzin's eldest son said. "Meelo it's chief Beifong, can you get your father?" Lin asked.

"Of course metal lady" Meelo said excited and for a few minutes it was still on the other end of the line until she heard the voice of Tenzin. "Lin, what is it?" He asked worried. "She's awake Tenzin, it's her." Lin said with a smile on her face. She heard Tenzin cheer and laugh. "That's wonderfull news, i have found someting too. i'm coming right now!" he said before hanging up.

She walked back to Kya who was eating Korra's fruit. "Tenzin is on his way here." She said while sitting down. She looked at Korra who looked disturbed, even when asleep. Lin sensed Korra's heartbeat beating steady. It has grown stronger since she awoke. Kya and Lin waited silently in the room until Lin sensed Tenzin walking to the front door. "Tenzin is here" Lin said and she and Kya walked downstairs. Lin opened the front door before Tenzin could knock. Tenzin walked inside. "Where is she?" He asked. "She went back to sleep half an hour ago." Kya replied. "You told me you found something, what is it?" Lin asked.

Tenzin took a photo out of it's pocket and showed it to Kya and Lin. It was a picture of the crime scene the day after Korra was kidnapped. "This is just a picture" Kya said confused. "I know but look" Tenzin said while pointing to a small red pai sho stone. "It's a red lotus" Lin said studying the tiny object on the photo.

"The red lotus was unknown back then, but these past few years some rapports have come up about them. The rapports describes a group of people who fight for equality, they believe that the avatar shouldn't be a bridge to the human and spirit world. They think that the avatar disrupts the balance rather then keeping it." Tenzin said grabbing some files out of a bag. "It does give a good motive as to why they would take Korra, but why hurt her? What was the point of that?" Lin answered. "I haven't found out yet" Tenzin said. Suddenly the floor started shaking and a loud bang was heard upstairs. "Its korra!" Lin yelled. They ran upstairs and threw open the door, stepping inside the room. They stopped dead in their tracks. Korra was sitting on her bed. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her eyes glowing blue. "She's in the avatar state!" Tenzin said aloud. "But there isn't any danger now" Kya replied. "Something triggerd her" Lin said while watching Korra. The avatar was making the whole building tremble. "Korra? Are you there?" Tenzin asked while slowly stepping to Korra. "No Tenzin, wait!" Lin said to late. Korra's blue eyes connected with Tenzin's and a ring of fire surrounded her, soon followed by strong air forces. Tenzin fell backwards with a loud thud and both Lin an Kya had to hold onto something in order to not fly away. The windows collapsed, making it rain glass. Tenzin bended the glass right out of the air, making sure it won't hurt anyone. Korra was still in the avatar state but stopped bending. "Korra, It's okay you are safe here. Please come back to us." Lin said before slowly walking over to her. She came close enough to touch her hand. She hesitated at first but still decided to grab the girls hand. "It's okay, you're safe, come back Korra" Lin repeated over and over again. The girl slowly embraced Lin's gesture and after a while the glowing eyes dissapeared, revieling Korra's blue piercing eyes. The girl fell forward into Lin's arms, having no energy to move. Korra started crying and eveyone went silent. It sounded heartbreaking, every cry was filled with pain and it hurt having to listen to it. Korra continued to cry in Lin's shoulders till she couldn't anymore. "You're okay, it's okay. We got you" Lin said softly while stroking Korra's hair. Tenzin nor Kya made an attempt to move. Everyone was focusing on those silent, hurtfull cries. "I'm not safe. They will come back." Korra cried while looking up at the three adults. "We won't let them take you again." Tenzin said carefully. Lin looked at Korra. "Is that why you're scared?" Lin asked. Korra shook her head. "I have learned to always be afraid." Korra said motionless. Kya walked over to them. "How about we go downstairs and eat something?" Kya suggested. Korra nodded and Lin helped her stand up and supported her downstairs into the living room. Lin sensed someone familiar standing outside. "Stay here with Tenzin and Kya" she said while lowering korra down onto a chair. Lin walked to the front door and opened it. She saw a woman standing in the distance looking at her garden. Lin walked towards the woman. "I must say, I do admire your special talent in timing." Lin said to her little sister Suyin. The woman laughed and hugged her sister. "I've missed you Lin" su said while hugging her sister. Lin had almost forgotten her sister came today. "But what in heavens name happened to your garden? Did you and Tenzin have another fight?" she asked teasing. "No we did not as a matter of fact, but we did find something, or rather someone." Lin said while guiding her sister inside.

"Who did you find?" Su asked with a puzzled expression. "See for yourself" Lin said while stepping aside so Su could look into the living room. Kya spotted Su first and she jumped out of her chair. "Su! It's so good to see you again!" Kya said while embracing the woman. "It's good to see you to and tenzin, you to." She said to the airbender. Su didn't recognize the girl with dark brown hair and dried tears on her cheeks. "Su this is Korra, Korra this is Su." Korra finally looked up, her eyes meeting with Suyin's. "It's an honour to meet you Korra." Su said while bowing down. Korra looked away and started plucking at her skin around her fingers. "If you follow me Su, you can put your personal things away in your guest room." Lin said while walking away. Su quickly followed her sister. "I thought she was dead. Where did you find her?" The little sister whispered. "I found her collapsed in the garden one night. And before that she was held captive in an old building." Lin answered. "Jezus, is she okay? What happened to her, and what happened here!?" her sister asked when they were upstairs. Korra had made a mess with her small earthquakes. "She's been badly hurt, it's a miracle she survived this long. And this room? She went into the avatar state before you came in. Turns out she will go in the avatar state everytime she is triggered, and that causes those small earthquakes." Lin answered. "Who held her captive for so long? And why?" Su asked with a puzzled expression. "We think it has something to do with the red lotus, but when Korra was here she met with multiple people, including the former leader of the triple triads" Lin said.

"Former leader?" su asked with a raised eyebrow. "I threw him in solitary" Lin said with a smirk. "He had earned it tho." She continued. "That's my sister" Su said while shaking her head. Lin showed her her room and su started unpacking before joining the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Beifong estate _

Lin left her sister to unpack her stuff and take a power nap before going back downstairs. When she walked in to her dining room Kya, Tenzin and Korra sat quietly around the table. None of them speaking or looking at each other. "What do you want to eat Korra?" Lin asked wanting to make something that Korra liked, so the girl would finally eat. Korra looked up hearing her name.

"I..I get to choose?" Korra asked quietly. Lin nodded "Anything you like, we make for you" she said softly. Usually no one would see this soft side of the chief of police, Tenzin looked suprised at Lin, seeing her attitude change these past few days. Lin felt a strong pull towards the scared girl in front of her, she wanted to help her.

"Soup?" Korra asked a litlle scared. "Of course!" Lin said whille smiling down at the girl. She immediatly went to work and Kya helped her. Lin sensed Korra's heart rate. It was fast and a bit unsteady. She looked at the girl, who was nervously and uncomfertably sitting and looking around. Everyone remainded silent, while Lin and Kya were preparing the soup.

When it was done Kya and lin went to sit with Tenzin and Korra. Lin gave Korra her bowl and the girls eyes grew wider when she looked at the soup. They started eating and Korra was halfway trough the bowl when she stopped eating. Lin decided not to comment on it. Korra must have been fed extremly poorly before, Lin was already glas she ate some. Soon everyone was done eating their soup in silence until tenzin spoke up. "I'll be heading home, we will keep in touch and I will visit soon." He said to Lin. She nodded her head.

Kya walked over to the sink to clean the dishes. Lin remained seated, looking at Korra who was looking at the wooden table. The girl looked to be lost in thoughts. Her face frowning and her feet wiggling. Lin stood up and went to help Kya, who at the same moment dropped the metal pan. It clattered loudly on the stony floor, making a loud sudden noise. Korra flew backwards in her chair, the sound scaring her. Making her bend air around her, and destroying half the kitchen with a gust of wind. She fell downwards with a loud thud and stood up quickly. She looked around and Lin felt the girls panicked heart beat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Korra said almost crying. Lin held up her hands. "It's okay Korra, it was just an accident." She replied. Korra however started breathing faster and became paler. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry" Korra kept saying over and over again as her breathing became more laboured.

"She's gonna fall, Lin, she's falling!" Kya said to Lin who was rushing to Korra's side to grab her just in time, she was unconsious again. "Korra?" Lin asked while feeling the girls forehead. It was extremly cold and she looked at Kya who was kneeling over them. "We need to bring her upstairs, she needs rest." Kya said to Lin while feeling Korra's wrist. Lin brought her upstairs back to her bedroom, Korra felt like ice when she put her down on her bed. Kya stood on the other side and started healing the girl again with water. "Poor girl" Kya mumbled.

After half an hour there was a sudden knock on the door. "Everything okay in here?" Su asked when she opened the door. "Yeah.." Kya said while still healing the girl. "I'm going downstairs, anyone want a cup of tea?" Su asked still staying in the door opening. "No thanks, after I'm done here i'm gonna crash for a while" Kya replied. "You want some Lin?" Su asked her sister. Lin nodded, "I'll be right downstairs". Suyin went downstairs and Lin spoke to Kya. "I'll take tonights watch, you need to rest Kya." Lin said while standing up and looking at Korra. "I'll come get you when there's an emergency. Let's hope Korra will sleep trough the night." Lin said. "I hope so as well, anyway im gonna take a sleep medicine to get my rest after I'm done so even an earthquake won't wake me up." Kya replied with a small smile. Lin left the room and went downstairs to join her sister. Su was sitting in the living room, looking over some paper for work. When she saw Lin she put down the papers and gave her sister her tea. Lin took it gratefully and plopped down on a nearby chair. "You okay sister?" Su asked.

"I'm just thinking." Lin replied while taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Care to share?" Su asked while looking at her sister. "Yeah, it's just a lot. It's been almost five days and I still have no clue as to who it was that took and hurted Korra."

"I want to personally catch those responsible and throw their asses in jail" Lin said angry. Su stayed silent for a while before speaking up. "Don't worry Lin, If I know one thing about you, it's that you always find those responsible for the hurt of others. Don't be so hard on yourself, you need to connect with Korra first. She needs your help more then you going out and about looking for the culprits"

"Yeah you're right, but can't I do both? Finding those responsible and helping korra?" Lin said looking at her tea. "Yes, you probably can, but Korra needs you more right now." Su said while putting a hand on Lin's shoulder. "How is Korra doing?" she asked Lin. Lin shrugged "I don't know really, it's hard to tell right now."

"I have to warn you tough, if by any change an earthquake or anything occurs tonight, don't be scared. Korra does it in her sleep" Lin said after a few seconds. "That's okay, unusual, but okay" Su said with frowning eyebrows. "How are things at Zaofou?" Lin changed the subject and they talked for a while more until both were tired and said each other goodnight. Su went to her own room while Lin quietly walked back to Korra's. The girl was still sleeping. Lin brushed away some loose pieces of hair on Korra's face. She went to sit in the big comfy chair next to the bed and stayed there, looking over Korra. Her eyes slowly closed and Lin fell into a deep slumber.

She was awoken by a loud scream. Lin's eyes shot open and she stood up hastily. The room was shaking pretty rough and Lin looked over to Korra. The girl sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, hiding her face and trying not to make a sound. Her whole body was shaking. "Korra, look at me. It's okay, you're safe." Lin said softly. Korra looked up with tears running down her cheeks. Lin replied the mantra until Korra stopped trembling.

Korra laid back down onto her bed. Her eyes were glossy but remained open. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lin asked. Korra remained silent, not looking up or even moving. Lin sat back down in her chair. "I'll stay right here, don't worry Korra. You are safe." She said. The entire night, Korra stayed awake. Making herself small, she said nothing and gave no sign of even being totally aware of her surroundings. Lin knew the girl was dissociating, she was close, yet looked so far away. Lin stayed awake as well, until the sun rised again. "Do you want something to eat?" Lin asked her, but Korra gave no answer. "You have to eat Korra, your body needs nutrition." Lin said again after a while, but Korra still remained silent, not even acknowledging Lin's presence. Lin gave up after a while and said to Korra that she was going downstairs to eat. She left the room and let out a frustrated sigh. When she went downstairs, her sister and Kya were already sitting in the kitchen. "Morning" Lin said with a sigh. "How did it go tonight?" Kya asked before she took a bite of her breakfast. "Not good, we've been awake since three. Korra has gone into some kind of shock and won't move." Lin said frustrated. "The girl went trough trauma, totally understandble that she isn't able to comprehend whats happening now" Su said while reading the newspaper.

"So, you're a damn therapist now? whats next? A fucking astronaut?" Lin said angry. "Wow, Lin calm down. Su is only trying to help." Kya said harshly. Su nodded.

"Sorry Su, the situation is just getting on my nerves." Lin explained. "I understand Lin, I really do" Su said while sipping her tea. "I'll go to Korra, maybe i can try to get her out of it." Kya said and stood up.

Kya entered the big room and walked over to the bed. Korra looked like a mess, she was curled up and looked in the distance. "Korra, come back to us" Kya said softly while kneeling down next to the bed. She touched Korra's forehead and the girl gave no response. Kya opened her water flask and bended the water around her hands. It started glowing and she moved it to Korra's forehead. The girl closed her eyes and made a painfull face. "Come back Korra, to the present." Korra remained the same, and Kya felt a heavy blockade wich she couldn't break or remove. Kya kept trying for hours but nothing worked.

_In the meantime _

Su had left her sister to go to the city for some bussiness meeting. She would be back later tonight. Lin finally had some alone time and took the oppurtunity to look over some files from work. She had just opened the first folder when someone knocked at the door. Lin used her seismic sensing and saw that Mako was at the door. Lin walked to the front door and openend it. "Yes detective?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I have recieved some news worthy of your attention" Mako said while avoiding eye contact.

"What is it about?"

"The former leader of the triple triads claims to have some important information, but refuses to speak to us. He asked especially for you." Lin sighed loudly.

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back." She said before closing the door. She walked upstairs to inform Kya that she would be away for a while.

She put on her uniform and went back outside to Mako. "I'm coming with you to the station" Lin said while closing the door and walking to the front gate. "Inform me on the way" Lin said to the young detective while stepping behind the wheel.

"He said it's about the red lotus but refused to say more to us." Mako said while sitting in the drivers seat and looking outside. "Have you found information about that building we raided?" Lin asked as they drove into Republic City. "Yes we have. It was an illegal black market. Gangs around the city came there to buy weapons, drugs and woman." Mako answered. "Anything else?" Lin asked. Mako shook his head.

They came to a halt in front of the police station. Lin immediatly went to the interrogation room and orderd a guard to get the prisoner. She waited in her chair. The guard came inside with the leader of the triple triads and sat him down on his chair, cuffing his hands to the table. Lin looked at the former leader, who smirked the moment he saw her. "I heard you finally want to talk?" Lin said crossing her arms. "Yes, but first. What's in it for me?" He asked leaning forward. "I'll see about your reward after i've heard what you have to say." Lin replied. "Fine, fine. I'll talk. What do you want to know?" He asked leaning back again. "What do you know about the red lotus?" Lin asked. The leader looked up and tilted his head. "So you've found out about them?" He said smiling. Lin nodded and asked again "What do you know about them?". "I know they are the ones who kidnapped that special girl you found in the building." He said smirking. "That beautifull scared little girl. Have you found her yet?" he asked but got no reply. "I see… You indeed found her didn't ya? I bet she wasn't what you expected her to be. She must be traumatized for life. Tell me, did she talk to you at all?" he asked leaning closer in.

"Tell me, do you really want to be thrown in solitary this badly?" Lin asked raising her hand and clenching her fist, making the cuffs on the man tighter. He screamed in pain. "I'm sorry! I'll talk but please let go!". Lin let her fist go "Talk" was all she said. "I know the name of the man behind the red lotus. It's Zaheer. The red lotus came to the city not so long ago. I think it was three months ago? Before that, they stayed underground in a mountain, with his loyal followers. He came to the city for the black market. He told some that he was planning a big attack on the city. But the night you and your fellow officers raided that stupid building, they fled. Haven't heard about them since." He said while relaxing in his seat. "Do you know where they went to?" the chief asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but if you let me free I might find out"

"You really think im that stupid?" Lin growled standing up. She walked out of the room and heard the former gang leader scream at her. "What about my reward? You bitch!".

Lin gave no reaction and walked towards the archive department. She walked to the front desk, the boy behind it suddenly sitting straight up and pretending to work. "You mind lettin me in?" Lin said with a stern voice. The boy looked up and his eyes got big. "Of course chief! Right away" He said while quickly walking to the locked door, opening it. The chief went into the room and started looking for any files mentioning this mysterious Zaheer.

Lin and Su both arrived at the estate the same time in the evening. Su looked exhausted. "Hey sis, how was your day?" she asked. "Could have been better, how did the meetings go?" Lin replied.

"It was exhausting, Republic citizens really are uptight. I could use a drink" Su said while they walked inside. "Do you want something to drink as well?" she asked her big sister. Lin shook her head. "No, I'm gonna check on Kya and Korra. It's my turn to keep watch anyway." Lin said while walking upstairs slowly. "Please order Kya downstairs will you? It's no fun to drink alone and I remember Kya being very fond of cactus juice" Su said to her sister who was halfway upstairs. She entered Korra's room. Kya was still healing the girl, but to no avail. Korra layed in the same position Lin left her in. Kya looked up when the woman came in. "How's it going?" Lin asked.

"I've tried almost everything, but she's still like this!" Kya said frustrated. "It's okay, we will try again tomorrow. I'll take watch now. You go downstairs, Su asked for a drinking buddy and you both had a long, tiresome day." Lin said while laying a hand on Kya's shoulder. Kya nodded in agreement and stopped healing Korra. She left the room and went to Su.

Lin did as she said and held tonight's watch. After 12 o'clock in the morning she faintly heard Kya and Su sing some kind of song about the elements. After that it was quiet and Lin fell asleep.

When she woke up the sun was just over the horizon, it was still way to early for Lin's liking. She looked at the bed confused for a few seconds. "_Where's Korra?" _she thought as she looked at the empty bed. Korra was nowhere to be found


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Beifong estate_

Lin looked around the room again, not finding a single trace of korra. She quickly stood up and put her foot down onto the floor. Lin sensed her sister and Kya still sleeping but no one else was inside. She hurried down the stairs, running to the front door and stepping outside. The moment her foot touched the ground, Lin sensed her. Korra was in the backyard. Lin ran to her backyard. It was a huge garden overlooking the hills and in the middle stood a small structure with a roof that Lin had made specially for meditating. Lin often came there to relax and it was the best place to see the sunrise. If she had enough time in the morning before work, she would sit there with a cup of tea.

Lin slowly made her way over to Korra, who was sitting in the small gazebo, gazing at the sky. "It's pretty isn't it?" Lin said softly, trying not to startle the girl. "I've never seen a view like this" Korra replied not looking up. Lin was relieved, Korra seemed to be in the present again, it was a small step, but it was one that made Lin happy.

Lin walked over to Korra and sat next to her, both now looking at the beautifull sky. "It stills amazes me as well" Lin said quietly. For the first time, Korra looked at Lin.

Blue eyes met green ones. "What are you thinking?" Lin said curiously. "I…I'm sorry for asking… but.. who are you?" Korra said looking down again and fidgeting with her hands. Lin smiled "Korra, look at me" the girl did. "You are always allowed to ask questions, don't be sorry. You are allowed to be here." Lin said with confidence, making the girl frown.

"I wasn't allowed to speak… they punished me everytime I did." The girl said with tears in her eyes. "No one here will punish you for speaking up, ever. You can talk when you want and say what you think, you have freedom here" Lin said. Korra wiped away a tear "thank you".

"So, what do you wanna know about me?" Lin asked, giving Korra the freedom to ask whatever she wanted to ask. "Uhmm… what I said earlier, who are you?" Korra said hesitantly. "I'm Lin Beifong, 38 years old. My mother discovered metal bending. I have one younger sister, Suyin. Who is currently sleeping off her hangover. Uhh, let's see. I've been chief of police for ten years now, most people are scared when they see me because of that very same reason. But I'll tell you a secret, I'm actually a softie around those I care about." Lin explained while Korra listened. Korra spoke up again. "Have I seen you before?".

"You have as a matter of fact. I had a very close connection with your past life, avatar Aang. After he died I visited you once when you were a baby. And you saw me last week, do you remember that?"

Korra looked at the woman "That was you?" Lin nodded. "Do you know… how I got out of that building?" Korra asked not knowing it herself. "Yeah.. I do.. You went into the avatar state and ran trough a wall falling down three storeys."

"the avatar state?" Korra replied. "That's the moment you are at your strongest. Your past lifes all work together then. You can controle it once you've learned every element, until then it only happens when you're in danger or have high emotions." Lin explained.

"Can I turn the avatar state off, like make it go away?" Korra asked.

"What do you mean?" Lin asked suprised. Korra hesitated before speaking up. "As long as I can remember, I get hurt when I do that"

"Hurt how?" Lin needed the girl to tell it aloud.

"They would punish me when I did it, when I was young they would stop giving me food for days or no water. Sometimes they would turn off the light for weeks. When I was a bit older they started beating me, and the older I got, the more aggresive they became.." Korra said wrapping her arms around her legs. Lin had to swallow down some bile. "I can understand why you want to make it go away Korra, I really do but it is something that is part of who you are, your whole life you have learned that it was wrong, but it's not. Believe me, once you have learned to controle it you will be even stronger than you are now" Lin said while she grabbed Korra's hand.

"What if I can never control it?" Korra asked scared.

"You will, as have you done thousands of life times before. You know, avatar Aang had that same question when he was younger. He only had one year to learn every element and he himself was very scared that he would not succeed, but he did. He was able to control it and he brought balance and peace to this world. I understand that you're scared, but you will learn. Of that I'm sure."

"Will you be there to help me?" Korra asked Lin.

"Every step of the way" Lin replied making Korra smile.

Lin saw some blackberry bushes a few metres away. She stood up and plucked some while Korra looked at her curiously. Lin opened her hand to Korra "You want some blackberries?" Korra looked at the berries and then back to Lin. Lin put one in her mouth to show Korra that it was edible. Korra accepted the berries and carefully examined them before putting one in her mouth, her eyes grew and she quickly ate some more. "How about I get a basket from inside and we pluck some more berries and make breakfast?" Lin asked smiling at the sight of Korra happily eating the berries, the girl nodded enthusiastic. "I'll be right back" Lin said while quickly walking back inside to collect a basket. Kya and Su were still sound asleep. Lin smiled and went back outside to Korra again, who was eating some more berries. Lin put down the basket and the started collecting the berries. It was slow work, the bushes had sharp spikes around them, making it hard to grab the berries. They collected a basket full before going back inside.

"Thank you Lin, for being so kind." Korra said softly. Lin smiled brightly. "You're welcome Korra" Lin replied while holding the door open so Korra could step inside. Korra walked unsteady to the nearest thing she could hold on to. She closed her eyes, trying to find back her balance. "You okay Korra?" Lin asked worried and stepped closer to the girl. Korra nodded. "Your body is still healing, you need to rest a lot. Why don't you sit down for a minute?" Lin said while softly guiding Korra to the dining table. "Do you want some tea with breakfast?" she asked. Korra nodded and Lin put the kettle on. Lin opened the fridge to see what she could make for breakfast. "Eggs or pancakes?" she asked looking at Korra. Korra thought for a minute. "I've never had pancakes before" Korra said while blushing. "I think you'll like them, you can even add the blueberries we just picked with it, it's a delicious combo!" Lin explained while she started making the pancakes.

After ten minutes the whole kitchen smelled like pancakes. Lin put down a huge plate of them and gave a cup of tea to korra before sitting herself. Korra looked at the pancakes with a big smill and happily took one after Lin grabbed the first. She looked at how Lin decorated the pancakes before doing it herself. After the first bite Korra knew she would forever love pancakes, they were delicious! Lin grinned when she saw Korra eagerly eating the first pancake.

"What in heavens name is that delicious smell?!" they heard someone yell before Suyin walked down the stairs. "You want some?" Lin said while pointing to the food in front of her. "I can't say no to pancakes" Su said smiling before sitting down. "You want some tea as well?" Lin asked her little sister who was already halfway trough her first pancake, she nodded and Lin stood up to make another cup of tea. "It's nice to see you Korra, how are you feeling?" Su asked Korra who had just taken the last bite of her pancake. Korra looked at Su with a scared face. "I'm sorry but who were you again?" Korra asked softly. "It's okay, you were pretty out of it last time you saw me" Su said while grabbing another pancake. "But don't you see the resemblence?" Suyin asked while smiling. Korra looked at her for a few seconds before talking. "You're sisters?" She asked. Lin nodded and Su laughed. "Yeah we are, I'm Suyin. Nice to officially meet you" Su said while shaking Korra's hand.

They were halfway trough when Kya walked in "Morning" she said tiredly walking directly to the kettle, without looking at anyone. "Good morning Kya, you still feeling the cactus juice?" Suyin said laughing. "It feels like I have the worst headache ever. Lin please remind me next time to never ever drink cactus juice with Su, she has a way to strong stomach for that stuff" Kya said while finally turning to look at the table. "Korra, you're awake! It's good to see you" she smiled when she saw Korra. Kya immediatly sat down next to the girl. "How are you feeling?"

"My body is healing, so good I guess?" Korra answered without adressing her how she was feeling on the inside. Kya nodded sadly, knowing Korra still had a long way to go once her body was healed. The house phone started ringing and Lin walked to the living room.

"Is it okay with you Korra if we do another healing session after breakfast? Otherwise we can do it later today." Kya said while eating a pancake with blueberries. "Can we do it after breakfast?" Korra asked looking at Kya while wiggling her foot. Kya smiled "Of course we can Korra!"

Lin walked back in "Tenzin is gonna visit this afternoon" she said to everyone. While sitting down. "He received a telegram from Bumi, who will be visiting Republic city in a few days."

"How nice to have everyone together after such a long time, I missed Bumi" Su said happily. "You want some more pancakes Korra?" Lin asked. "No thank you, i'm full but it was very good! Thank you" Korra replied. "Yeah i'm done too, you coming with me Korra? The healing session shouldn't take long" Kya said while standing up. Korra stood up as well and they both left to go upstairs.

"She looks better" Su said to her sister after Korra and Kya were gone. "Yeah she does, I found her at the gazebo this morning."

"For the first time she didn't look so afraid and scared" Lin said with a small smile.

"Okay Korra, there are a few things that require healing. First I need you to lay on your stomach so I can heal your back." Kya said while grabbing a bowl with water. Korra took off her shirt and lay down on the bed, giving Kya the acces she needed. Korra looked curiously at Kya who was bending the water around her hands, making it glow. "You can heal with water?" Korra asked. "Yes, some waterbenders have the ability to heal. Maybe I can learn it to you one day?" "That would be awesome" Korra said quietly. "It will feel cold at first so don't be frightend." Kya explained before she started healing. It felt ice and ice cold, so Korra bit on her lip. After that it started to soothe her back and she let out a relieved breath enjoying the feeling of it. after that Kya needed to heal her ribs and chest. "Your body seems to be healing nicely, are there any other places where you experience pain or discomfort?" Korra shook her head. "Okay, and how are you feeling, like inside?" Kya asked putting her hands down. Korra looked at the woman before answering. "I.. I don't know, I just feel a lot." Korra replied looking down. "Here let me" Kya said before first moving her healing hand to Korra's heart and after that to her forehead. "I won't be able to heal it, but I can always soothe it if you're not feeling okay. I don't mind helping you." Kya said after seeing Korra close her eyes and relax. After she was done Korra thanked her.

"Kya?" Korra asked while Kya was emptying the bowl of water in a nearby sink. "Yeah?" Kya replied. "When can I start practicing bending? I want to learn it"

"First, you need to recover, you're still badly malnourished and you need at least five chi healing sessions before you can start. But after that you can slowly start training, and I mean slowly, you need to strenghten your body first." Kya replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Beifong estate. _

It was 3 PM and korra was sleeping on the couch in the living room covered in a nice soft blanket. Kya and Suyin were playing pai sho in the far corner of the room, again, because Suyin couldn't win from Kya. Lin on the other hand was quietly reading in a book, sitting in a big chair near the fireplace. Waiting for Tenzin to arrive. Her thoughts going miles per hours instead of really reading her book.

She let out a relieved sigh when she finally saw the big white sky bison. She quietly stood up and walked away, not wanting to wake Korra up. She went outside and walked over to the sky bison. Tenzin jumped off Oogie and carefully landed on the soft grass. "Good afternoon Lin." He said while walking to her. "How is Korra doing?" He asked without giving Lin time to reply.

"She's doing better, slowly. This morning was the first time we talked."

"That's wonderfull news Lin!" Tenzin replied. Lin nodded her head. "It is, she is healing really fast but I'm more worried about how she feels."

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked carefully.

"She told me a few things, about her time as captive. It was horrible for her"

Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder. "But she's strong Lin" he replied.

"Yes I know, but still… She went trough extreme trauma, she has a long way to go."

"She does, but I have full confidence that she can do it." Tenzin said while they started walking back inside. At the same time Kya and Suyin walked in, greeting the airbender. "You have to be quiet, Korra's still sleeping" Suyin whispered to her sister and Tenzin. "We can all sit in the backyard? That way Korra won't hear us but will be able to see us?" Kya said quietly. They nodded and walked quietly out off the back door into the huge garden.

"I've heard Korra's doing better, that's very positive to hear" Tenzin said aloud again to his sister. "It is, she even asked when she could start practicing!" Kya said excited.

"How long before she can start?" Lin asked.

"It's hard to say exactly. She needs to put on some weight first, and she needs at least five more chi healing sessions before she can start. And her condition needs to be slowly build. I think that maybe in three weeks that she can start, and it will need to be supervised" Kya explained. "She may not be able to exercise but she can learn about her history and the nations? Or is that a dumb idea?" Suyin asked. "That's a wonderfull idea, Korra still has a lot to learn." Lin replied. "Yeah it is, she needs to know the basics and history first before she starts bending." Tenzin said as well.

"Have you informed the white lotus yet?" Lin asked Tenzin. "I did, that's the reason why i'm here. I talked to them and they are thinking about sending Korra back to the southern water tribe, for her own safety so she can learn the elements."

"Are you crazy? They want to lock her up, again?" Lin replied angry.

"That's not fair, she is safe here and she is just starting to open up!" Kya said frustrated. Tenzin held his hand up "I know, and that's what I said to them as well. They want to see her, soon."

"How soon is soon?" Kya asked crossing her arms. "I dont know yet" Tenzin said. "Maybe we can convince them to let her stay here? I mean, I can hire bodyguards if need be." Lin said while rubbing her head. "And that way we can also teach her! I mean Lin, and you Su! You have both been thaught earth bending by the strongest one there is" Kya said while looking at them. "Oh maybe she can visit Zaofou once!" Suying already said happily. "And then you Kya, you can learn her water bending and I can teach her air." Tenzin said excited. "But we'll need a fire bender as well" Lin said looking at them. "We'll find one, first let's convince the white lotus to let her stay." Kya replied

"Have you informed Korra about the white lotus?" Tenzin asked Lin. "No I haven't yet. She just started talking this morning, I don't know how she will react."

"And the red lotus?" Tenzin asked again. "She told me a few things, but not enough yet to get closer to Zaheer" Lin replied again. "Do you think she's ready to talk about it? I mean fifteen years full of trauma, can't she get a break for once?" Su said mingling in the conversation. "They still are a threat to her and this city" Tenzin said. "I have to agree with Tenzin, Korra is not safe until we take them down" Lin said. "Okay but we need to keep in mind that Korra is still healing, and that she first needs to process everything. Her mind may not be ready yet to talk about it, it could work counterproductive. It has to go at her pace." Kya said to both Tenzin and Lin.

"I think that the heal-" Suyin said before the earth started shaking. "I think Korra's awake." Tenzin said and both Kya and Lin jumped up and ran inside, followed by tenzin and Suyin. When they got inside Korra wasn't in the living room. It was quiet for a second before they heard Korra vomiting in the bathroom. They walked over to it and found Korra kneeling in front of the toilet, shaking visibly and making the floor shake with it. Kya grabbed her water flasked and opened it. "Korra, are you o-" Kya asked before being interuppted by Korra.

"I'm okay, I just had a bad dream that's all." Korra said before standing up and washing her face and mouth before turning to look at them. "Do you want me to heal you?" Kya asked. Korra nodded tiredly and Kya walked over to her, gently making her sit down before starting with healing. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tenzin said after a few moments. Korra looked up at him and Lin felt the girls heart rate spike up suddenly. Kya shot him an angry glare. Korra started breathing a bit faster. "I… I was back there… a-and they.. t-t-they' She said before she hurried for the toilet, vomiting again. "Okay Korra you don't have to talk right now. Just.. take it easy" Kya said trying to calm the girl. "I'll make some camomile tea, you need to rest" Su said. "Here" Kya said to korra, while she gave her a glass of water. "Can you stand?" Lin asked walking over to them. Korra nodded and stood up, ignoring the black spots in her eye vision.

Lin supported her when they walked back to the living room. Korra went to sit on the couch. "I've heard you want to start learning bending Korra" Tenzin said trying to cheer the girl up. Korra looked up and nodded with a smile. "You still need to heal but we thought that in the mean time we can do the theoretical part of bending, so you can learn about history, your history and the elements." Tenzin continued.

Korra smiled "When can I start?".

"How about now? What do you wanna know?" Kya asked. "I don't know where to start" Korra replied. "What do you know about the four elements and nations?" Lin asked. "I know the elements are water, earth, fire and air, and that you have 4 nations. I'm sorry I don't know a lot" Korra said sad. "It's okay korra, we will learn you more." Tenzin said while standing up and walking to Lin's bookshelf to grab an atlas. He openend it and put it on the table in front of Korra. "Each element has it's own nation, and this spot right here" He said while pointing to a small place in the earth nation "Thats were we are this moment, Republic city! The one place in the world where all nations live together."

Korra looked at the atlas and slowly traced her fingers over it.

"Where did I come from?" she asked. Lin kneeled next to the table and pointed to the south pole. "You were born in the southern water tribe."

Korra looked at the distance between the two places. "Are my parents still there?"

she asked.

Lin, Kya and Tenzin all looked at each other silently. "Korra I'm sorry to tell you this but you're parents died fifteen years ago" Kya said while laying a hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "How?" she said quietly still looking down. "They were killed the night you were taken." Lin said softly. Korra took in a deep breath wiped some of her tears away. She pulled her knees to her chest and quietly looked at the map, lost in her own deep dark thoughts.

Suyin walked in with a tray full of tea for everyone. She sat down quietly, noticing the tension in the air. "What were they like?" Korra while tears still made their way down her cheeks. Lin stood up, remembring she saw something a while back. "If you wait here Korra. I have something that i've been meaning to give to you." Lin said while pacing to another room. She came back a minute later with a small photo in her hand. The photo of a two year old Korra standing proudly next to her parents. She gave the photo to Korra who looked at it intensly. "You are two in this picture." Lin said while sitting down again. Korra looked at it with sad eyes and smiled. "We looked so happy" she said softly. "Thank you, Lin" Korra said never letting go off the picture. Lin smiled back.

Tenzin looked at the clock and stood up quickly. "I have to go, I promised Ikki and Meelo that we would air race before dinner."

"Say hi to the little rascals will you?" Kya replied. "I'll let you out" Lin said while standing up as well. They walked outside, back to where Oogie was. "You'll need to tell her about the white lotus, and I know that she may not be ready yet to talk, but I don't like it that the red lotus still remains free." Tenzin said while looking at Lin. "I'll tell her, and I will try. Keep me updated about the white lotus" Lin said before saying her goodbyes and walking back inside. She walked back to the rest and walked in while Suyin was talking. "And here is Zaofou, The metal clan. I build it from the ground with my husband. You should visit once if you have the oppurtunity!"

"I will" Korra said with a small smile. She yawned and closed her eyes briefly. "Are you tired?" Lin asked. Korra nodded. "I am, but I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?" Su asked. "I don't want another nightmare" Korra whispered. Su nodded sadly, understanding why Korra wouldn't want to sleep. "Why don't you try it? we will keep watch and make sure you won't have a nightmare, and if you do. We will wake you up" Kya said while grabbing a blanket. "The more you rest, the sooner you can start bending" Kya continued. "Okay fine, but promise to wake me up if I start dreaming" Korra said accepting the blanket and laying down, draping it over her body. "We will Korra, you just rest now." Lin said and after a few minutes Korra's eyes closed and she fell into a deep peacefull slumber

_Korra woke up suddenly, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light in her room. She wasn't at the beifong estate, but back there. Her room was very small, made of wood. The only light coming from an old dusty lightbulb, illuminating the room. Korra could never tell if it was day or night, summer or winter. All she knew was wooden rooms. The one she had now only had a small dirty mattress in the corner. Korra refused to sleep on it, her mind not being able to withstand the memories that came with it. She heard a small cry, coming from the walls. She put her ear against the wooden wall and listened to the sound. It sounded unfamilliar. _

"_Hello?" Korra asked quietly, afraid she might has spoken to someone she wasn't allowed to. She heard a broken female voice. "Hello?" It said back. "Are you okay?" Korra asked carefully. "No.." was all the other voice said. "What's your name?" Korra asked. "Why do you wanna know?" the voice asked back. "I've never had neighbour before" Korra said innocently. The voice laughed softly. "My name's Asami, yours?" The voice said. Korra stayed silent for a while. "I don't have a name here, and it's been to long since i've heard it, so I don't know anymore." Korra said sadly. "Oh… I'm sorry, can I call you neighbour then?" Asami asked. Korra let out a laugh. "Yes you can". _

_They both heard a loud bang and Asami let out a small scream, followed by the sound of doors opening and closing. Korra knew what that meant and crawled tot he furthest corner away from the door. The sound of footsteps were getting closer and closer until Korra heard the locks being openend, the door slowly opening. Zaheer walked in and looked at Korra for a moment, no emotion on his face, making Korra scared for his motives. He walked closer to her and grabbed her roughly by her upper arm. He pulled her up and looked at her face. "Time to work!" He said smiling suddenly and dragging Korra away from her room. _

Korra woke up with a scream, sweat covering her forehead. "Korra it's okay, your safe." Suyin said while leaning over the girl. Kya ran in to the room, being alerted by Korra's scream. She took out her flask and bended water around her hands. Moving to Korra's forehead to ease the tension.

"It's okay, you're okay" Kya said in a whisper while Korra let out a single tear, rolling down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was 3 am and Korra was still wide awake after her nightmare. Suyin and Lin had gone to bed, while Kya kept Korra company. Korra was curled up in the chair nearest to the fire place, watching the flames dance before her eyes. Kya was half awake half asleep. "You don't have to stay with me" Korra said as she saw Kya suppress a yawn. "I don't mind" she answered tiredly. "Okay fine, but you don't have to stay awake, you can sleep if you're tired." Kya nodded tiredly while she grabbed a soft blanket and lay down on the couch. "Wake me up if there's something, okay?" Kya said before dozing off. Korra smiled and grabbed a book from the table, wich Lin had laid out for her, for if she couldn't sleep. The book was about tales of the southern tribe. She eagerly started reading, trying to focus on something else but her rambling thoughts.

After two hours she had finished every page of the book. Kya was snoring softly and the fire had almost died out, but still gave a nice warm glow. Korra layed down the book and grabbed the photo off her parents. She looked at it, her parents were smiling wide and laughing at Korra, who held a teddybear high up with a serious face. Her parents felt so foreign, she wished she had more time with them. She wiped her tears away and held the photo close to her.

Korra was angry, angry about what happend, and even more furious about those responsible. They were monsters, especially Zaheer. Korra clenched her fist because her thoughts were going miles per hours. Why did they do this? Korra's head started to hurt and she stood up angry, walking to the back door. She had to do something, anything to get rid of her racing thoughts.

She hit a nearby rock, splitting it in two and injuring her hand. She hissed at the pain and walked to the gazebo, it was still dark the moon giving a yellow grey light. She still felt full of rage, wanting to take whoever hurt her down, but mostly Zaheer. How she wished she could rip his head off, and all the others. Korra never felt this kind of rage. She blamed herself, for the dead of her parents, she felt responsible and had the need to make things right.

"There you are" a soft voice said. Korra turned around to see who disturbed her. It was Kya, who walked over to her and sat down next to her. Korra said nothing and kept looking at the sky. Kya frowned at the girl. "What's bothering you?" she asked. "I can't help but feel responsible for the dead of my parents. I know it isn't my fault but still, I could have done more." Korra said sadly.

"You did everything you could, you survived and there's nothing more you could've done" Kya replied while laying a hand of Korra's shoulder. "I know but I feel so angry, I want to do something about it, I know I can't bring my parents back but I want justice." Korra said angry. "We'll get them, you'll get your justice."

"Do you guys know where they are?" Korra asked.

"No, not yet. We don't have a lot of leads to follow, but you'll have to talk to Lin about that, I bet she knows more about it" Kya replied and they stayed quiet for a moment. Watching the sky turn lighter. "I'm gonna make some tea, you want some?" Kya asked after a while. Korra nodded and Kya took off.

She came back ten minutes later holding a small tray containing two cups of tea. She gave one to Korra and sat back down. Korra's mind was still racing with thoughts and memories, it wore her out. She was exhausted but couldn't find rest, she had to do something about it. she kept pondering for half a hour, taking her last sip of tea and watching the sunrise. Korra heard the back door open and close and Lin walked over to them. "Goodmorning" Lin said. she went to sit with Korra and Kya. Korra remained in deep thoughts, not concentrating on what they were saying.

"Korra? Korra?!" Lin asked, getting Korra out of her trance. Korra shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked Lin.

"I asked how you are feeling." Korra stayed quiet for a second before speaking up.

"I want… No I need.. to start talking about what happened" Everyone stayed quiet. "I need to get it out of my head, and I want to get them." She said stern. "Okay, go at your own pace, take your time" Lin said softly. "Where do I start?" Korra asked. "The beginning" Kya replied.

"I remember the first few weeks very vividly… I was kept in a metal box the first few days.. they would only open it to tell me to shut up or make me quiet. We moved a lot, before i was thrown in a wooden small room, it had a window but I was to little to reach it. I tried to break out but it back fired. All I can really remember about then is that I was very tired." Korra said while rubbing her eyes.

"Who is they?" Lin asked.

"There were four of them, the leader 'Zaheer' and 3 of his most loyal followers. Ghazan who's an earthbender, Ming-Hua a armless waterbender and P'li, she had a eye on her forehead." Korra answered. "A combustion bender" Kya replied. Korra nodded. "They were the most important members Zaheer has, they were always there. Not always with me, but always there. Waiting for me to screw something up so they could punish me..."

"How long were you in that wooden cell?" Kya asked. "I don't know, I lost track of time after six days, I do remember going away when it was freezing"

"Going away?" Lin asked. "Yes, they wanted to move me, first time I was outside again I managed to escape" Korra said with a faint smile. "I remember running as far away as I could, having felt a piece of freedom. I didn't get far though, they found me in an hour, and Ghazan broke one of my legs to make sure I wouldn't run away again. And so we travelled to the mountain" Korra said sad. Kya and Lin looked at each other worringly,

"Can you describe the mountain?" Lin asked. Korra shook her head. "After my little escape, they thought it would be a good idea to punish me by keeping away all my sensens. They blindfolded me and made me put on earplugs, so I could not see or hear where I was." Korra said quietly, seeing flashes of memories in her eyes.

"When we arrived at the mountain they took off my blindfold and made me look at the sun, I remember burning my eyes so badly that I couldn't see properly for three days." Korra touched her eyes, remembring the memory. "Again i was moved into a wooden cell, this one was a bit bigger but it didn't have any windows." Korra said and she felt her chest tighten, and her heart beating rapidly when she thaught back to that room.

"I became rebellious, and screamed day and night for my parents to come back for me. One day Ming-Hua had had enough and walked in angry and started to choke me with her water arms. That's the first time I got into the avatar state. They tried to overpower me and after a while they succeeded. They beated me till I remained silent, promising they would do it again if I ever pulled another stunt like that" Korra said numb.

"And after that I tried to stay silent… I was left alone most of the day. Sometimes one of them would come to me and pester me, often leaving me crying on the floor. They had made these flags with a red lotus flower on them and told me I was disrupting the world's balance and needed to be punished." Korra said while gazing into the distance. "How old were you then?" Lin asked. "I was five I think at that time. If I didn't behave to their liking they would stop feeding me. And even if I did nothing wrong, they would still punish me." Korra said in a quick voice, feeling the event all over again. Her breath became shorter and quicker and tears welled up in her eyes. "Do you need a break?" Kya asked while holding back her own tears. Korra nodded and tried to stand up, black spots appeared in her vision and she fell to the ground.

Kya and Lin were to late to catch korra from falling to the ground, who's body made an sickening sound when it landed on the stoney floor. Lin kneeled next to her quickly and saw a small blood trail creeping down its way from underneath's Korra's head. "Kya, she's bleeding." Was all she needed to say before Kya bended water around her hands and moved to Korra's head trying to heal the new wound.

Korra groaned when she felt the heavy pounding in the back of her head. She tried to move her hand to the place that was hurting. "Try to stay still Korra, i'm almost done healing" Kya said. Korra put her hand down and closed her eyes, tears making their way down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and wiped them away, forcing herself to be stronger. She calmed down a bit and started to feel her head soothing. "does it still hurt?" Lin asked. "Not anymore" Korra answered. "Okay try to sit up, easy" Kya said while still healing a bit. Korra pushed herself to a sitting position and Kya stopped healing. "Why don't we get inside and eat something?" Lin asked and stood up, reaching her hand out to Korra, helping her stand up. Korra nodded tiredly and they walked back inside the house.

After they ate something Kya announced that she would leave today to visit air temple island, and soon left. Lin and Korra moved to the living room, Suyin was still asleep. Korra was looking in the distance again, feeling numb. Lin saw it and stood up, walking to a nearby bookshelf. She grabbed a big, old dusty book and wiped it clean before putting it on the table. "How about a study session?" Lin asked. Korra finally looked at her and smiled, nodding her head eagerly. "Okay, let's start with the elements. How about water?" Lin asked, and Korra nodded.

"Water is the element of change, the people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love, that holds them together trough anything. They are emotional and sensitive, making them emphatetic, compassionate and natural healers."

"Earth is the element of substance, the people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistend and enduring, can be stubborn and are strongly perseverance. They are loyal and reliable."

"Fire is the element of power, the people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. They are spontanious and active, making them sometimes impulsive and impatient."

"Air is the element of freedom, the Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and found peace and freedom. They are thinkers and often flexible. Communication and curiousity are one of their strongest assets."

"Each element has it's own sub element, for example with earth. The sub elements of earth are metal and lava bending. For air, it's spirit projection and flight. The sub elements of water are healing and bloodbending and for fire they are lightning and combustion bending."

"Can I also learn those sub elements?" Korra asked. "Who knows? Maybe you'll discover new sub elements." Lin replied. Korra laughed, "That would be awesome".

"What do you wanna learn about next?" Lin asked. "Can you tell me something about my past lives?" Korra asked. Lin nodded, and stood up, walking to the windowsill, returning with a picture. She gave it to Korra who looked at it interested. It was a picture of an eight year old Lin standing next to avatar Aang, both smiling and covered in mud. Lin rememberd that day all to well. She and Aang were having a contest with hitting each other with mud, it was one of the best memories Lin had of him. She pointed to him.

"This was you, in your past life" Lin said.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Writers note: guys i'm so sorry for abandoning this story. As you guys know, a lot has happened this year. The global pandemic took a lot of time from me and I wasnt able to focus on this story or continue working on it. However, i didn't forget about this story and I will try to continue it. I want to thank you for your patience and enjoy chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

After the little study session Lin and Korra had, Lin decided to make them both lunch. They were in the kitchen, Lin standing behind the stove, making toast and tea. "You always seem to arrive at the exact time food is ready, don't you Suyin?" Lin asked without turning her back. Suyin walked down the stairs with a smile. "You may be good in seismic sense, but not nearly as good as my sense of smell." She said laughing and went to sit next to Korra. "Are you okay Korra? You look tired." Suyin asked with a frown on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." Korra answered softly. Lin turned to look briefly at her, trying to sense if something is wrong or not. "Maybe you should try to sleep a little after this meal? I have to go in the city anyway for some bussiness." Lin said, giving Korra and Suyin there toast and tea. Korra nodded "I'll try, thanks for the food."

They ate in silence and after they were done, Korra walked silently to her room. Lin and Suyin watched her dissapear to the upper floor. "Can you watch over her? Just till I get back home" Lin asked her little sister. "Of course Lin! I'm happy to help, but just one question, what are you gonna do in the city?" Suyin asked a bit worried. "Find out more about the red lotus" Lin said calm. "Make sure she's safe okay?" Lin asked a final time before walking out of the door, and closing it.

"Make sure she's safe? I'm the daughter of the greatest earth bender that ever lived! Of course I can do that!" Suyin said to herself with a chuckle.

Lin was walking around the building she first found Korra, looking for clues. She went into the building, ignoring the police tape. She walked to the small room she found Korra in. It smelt musty and it was very dark. She walked over to the wall that Korra broke in her avatar state. She looked down to the ground. It was raining and a few drops fell on her face. She turned back around and started searching the floor. She found nothing except for the small blood stains that covered the floor. With a sigh she walked out of the room, finding nothing that could help her find more about the red lotus. She scanned the area with her seismic sense, sensing nothing. She sighed, how was she supposed to help Korra or the city if she couldn't do anyting. Frustrated she walked out of the building again. There was a shadow, lurking in a alley across from the building. Lin walked over to it and grabbed the shadow with force, pushing it against the wall. It was a teenager, not older then 16. "What are you doing here?" Lin asked, not releasing her grip. "I saw you walking into that building" the teenager said scared, trying to get out of Lin's thight grip. "So?" Lin asked with raised eyebrows. "I know who you are looking for" the kid said and Lin released her grip on him. "Talk" was all she said.

"It's that gang isn't it? The red lotus they call themselves." The boy said. "What do you know about them?" Lin asked. "I know they moved here 3 months ago. They were leading the underworld when they were here. Every other gang wanted to do business with them, or buy something only they possessed" the kid said. "What was it?" Lin asked. The boy shrugged and held his hand open. Lin sighed and grabbed some money to give to the kid. "Some say it was a weapon, others say it wasn't. Whatever it was, a lot of people paid for it. I saw them walking into the building, only to come out with a sweaty but happy face. I never saw a weapon, nor do I think it was. I once heard someone say it was a woman. A special person that everyone wanted a taste from. Whatever it was, it made them the most important gang in this city, until you and the police came of course." The boy said while rubbing his neck. "Do you know where they went?" Lin asked. "Not exactly, I heard some rumors. They came from the mountains, so a lot of people think they went back into hiding there. There are rumors that the headquarters are there, somewhere hiding in a mountain. It wouldn't be a suprise honestly, they had a strong earth bender, they could indeed be hiding in a mountain." The kid said. Lin nodded and thanked the boy. Maybe the kid was right? Korra did indeed say she was in a mountain, but where was it?

_Beifong estate_

Korra was so tired that sleep came easy to her. She didn't want to sleep, she was scared for the dreams she was sure would come. But the soft pillow and blanket made her so tired she couldn't resist it anymore. Her eyes closed and her breath evened out.

_She opened her eyes, all she could see was that stupid damned wooden floor. What had woken her up? She heard a small cry from the room next to hers. "Asami?" she asked softly. The crying stopped. "Are you okay?" Korra asked while putting her hand against the wall. "No" was all she heard. "Are you hurt?" Korra asked, trying to get Asami to talk to her. "Nothing that hasn't been done before, let it be Korra, before they hear us." Asami said. Korra sighed and stood up. Her sore body protesting against those movements. She started shivering and small snowflakes formed above her head. She was so cold and tired. Her eyes were almost closed again when she heard her door open. It was Zaheer. He grabbed her arm and without saying anything he dragged her out. Korra was scared. It was never good if Zaheer didn't say anything. They went in his office and korra looked around, finding some small comfort in the warm lights against the wall. Zaheer pushed her down on the chair opposite his desk. He went to sit behind it and looked at her. He clenched his hands and remained silent for a few minutes. Korra could only hear her rapid heart, beating to fast. "Do you know why you are here?" Zaheer asked looking directly in her eyes. Korra avoided his gaze and looked down, shaking her head no. "I had some complaints from my clients. They aren't pleased with you." Korra shuddered, knowing that this was far from good. Zaheer stood up. "They want something new" He said while walking behind her. "Something special" he grabbed her hair softly, moving to her ear. "something you are now ready to give." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered, feeling his words blowing at her neck. He released her hair and went to sit on his desk, sitting directly opposite Korra. "You have reached a certain age you see. People don't see a small child anymore, they see a young woman." He said and laid his hand on her knee. Korra tried not to move, it would only make it worse. "they see someone who can help them with their needs." He said while moving up her thighs with his hand. Korra held in her breath, his hand felt as i fit was burning into her skin, like an itch you wanted to sratch away. When he got to her core she swatted his hand away and stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Korra tried to say while putting her hands up in a protesting gesture but was interrupted. Zaheer had stood up as well and grabbed the back of her neck. He pushed her down on his desk, her face hitting the stone desk. She felt blood dripping down her forehead and before she could process anything she felt a hand between her legs. "You always have to learn the hard way, don't you Korra?" Zaheer said and pulled down her pants. Korra tried to get free, but Zaheer grabbed the back of her shoulder, slamming her head against the stone desk, again. Korra's vision went black, and the last thing she felt was an immense pain. Different then the pain she would normally feel._

Korra's body shot up, her face sweaty and her heart beating rapidly. She let out the breath she didn't know she was keeping in. Her body felt as if it was burning. Her skin didn't feel like hers. It felt foreign, distant and hot, so hot. She pushed the blanket away and pushed her legs of the bed. Her head got dizzy and she lays it in her hands. Trying to get her breath even, to calm her beating heart. After a while it works. But she still feels weird, it's as if she doesn't recognise herself. she doesn't feel her body, and her mind is absent. She feels like she is outside her body, not there in the world. Only a being looking from above. She stands up and looks in the mirror. She doesn't recognise the face looking at her. It felt foreign. She averted her gaze and pushed away memories that involved the dream. She felt her legs move, and before she knew it, she was outside. Standing with bare feet on the ground, looking at the sky, not feeling familiar with it.

_In the meantime…_

Suyin was doing some research regarding Zafou while sitting in the living room. Korra had been upstairs for a while now and Suyin felt no movement. That was a good sign, it finally meant that Korra was so desperatly getting the rest she needed. She heard a loud noise coming from outside and she looked up. While walking to the window she saw the big flying bison of Tenzin. Smiling she walked outside and greeted Kya and Tenzin, who were just getting of Oogie. "Good to see you, Suyin" Tenzin said. "Good to see you guys too. You just came at the right time! Stupid paperwork was boring me to no end. Come inside, you guys want some tea?" Suyin asked. Tenzin and Kya nodded before walking inside. They walked to the kitchen and they sat down. Suyin started making tea. "How's Korra doing? She hit her head pretty nasty today" Kya asked. "I think she's okay? She is suppossed to be sleeping right now-" Suying said while turning her back to the stove. But she didn't finish her sentence, instead her eyes squeezed together while she looked outside. "What is it?" Tenzin asked. Kya looked to where suyin was looking. "Is that Korra?" Kya asked with a frown. "what the heck? She was sleeping before you guys came." Suyin said while walking to a glass door that connected with the backyard. They went outside and saw Korra standing still from afar. Her back facing them. They started walking to her and with every step they came closer, Kya started to worry more. They were a few metres away from her and they stood still. "Korra?" Tenzin asked. He got no answer. Instead Korra stayed still, her face looking to the sky. The trio looked worried at each other. Kya approached her. "Korra?" she asked while putting her hand on her shoulder. It was a wrong move to make. Kya got blown away by a burst of wind. Her back hitting the earth hard. Suying ran to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. Kya got not time to answer. Before her she saw Korra in the avatar state. Her eyes bright blue. "Korra, it's okay! It's just Kya, Suyin and me, Tenzin!" Tenzin yelled at her, airbending a bubble around him. Korra was moving the air around her. A shield, much like Tenzin's was forming around her, protecting her. The earth started shaking and it became cold. Ice cold. "Korra! It's me, Kya! You're safe, come back to us!" Kya yelled while trying to get closer. Korra looked at her and with a final push, Korra pushed away the air, removing the shield. Slowly her eyes got back to normal, the earth stopped shaking and the cold went away. Korra's body slumped to the ground. Before the trio could get to her, she had her arms wrapped around her legs. Her body softly pushing back and forth, her eyes closed. "Korra?" Suyin asked. No one dared to touch her so they crouched down in front of her. "Someone needs to get Lin here" Kya said while bending water to her hands. Suyin nodded and started searching Lin as fast as she could. "Korra, you're safe, can you look at me?" Kya asked while her hands started glowing. Carefully she got a bit closer, enough for the healing water to reach Korra. As soon as it touched Korra's skin they could hear sobs. Quiet agonizing cries, and Korra's eyes started watering, tears falling rapidly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suyin was racing down the street, only to rush into Lin. The both fell down on impact. "Su! What the hell are you doing!" Lin groaned while standing up. "It's Korra! Something is wrong" Suyin said, rubbing her head and standing up. She looked at Lin, only to see her racing back to the estate. Lin reached the gate and sensed the avatar, Kya and Tenzin in the backyard. She ran to them till she could see them. She stopped running however, when she heard the agonizing cries of Korra. She saw Kya trying to comfort Korra, and Tenzin not knowing what to do, when he saw Lin he ran to her. "What happened?" Lin asked softly. Suyin was back as well, and they both tried to explain it. "She was sleeping one moment, and the next she was standing outside, not responding or acknowledging us!" Suyin explained. "She entered the avatar state, when Kya touched her shoulder" Tenzin said while rubbing his eyes. Lin nodded and they walked over to the two. Korra was still crying softly, still not acknowledging anyone. Lin looked at Kya, who shook her head at her. "Korra, can you look at me?" Lin asked while softly kneeling in front of her. She got no response and tried again. "Korra?" this time Korra did look up, her gaze finding Lin's. Lin suppressed a gasp, it was as if her mother was looking at her, eyes empty, without emotion just blank. "It's okay" Lin said while softly putting her arm on Korra. Korra looked away again and slowly her cries stopped. "You need to get inside Korra, it's to cold outside." Kya said. They got no response again and knot knowing what to do, Tenzin stepped in. Softly bending the air around Korra, lifting her up and taking her back inside. They followed and soon they found themselves in the living room, with Tenzin bendin Korra softly on the couch. "I need blankets" Kya said while getting in action and bending water around her hands again. She reached for Korra's head and slowly started to heal the heavy blockage. "She is suppressing something" She whispered to Lin, who was putting blankets around her body. Korra still wasn't acknowledging anything, she couldn't. Everything was foggy in her head. Lin nodded, and turned to Tenzin and Suyin. "Let's go to the kitchen and let Kya do her work." She said while walking to the kitchen. She sat down and sighed. "What happened when I was gone?" she asked her sister. "I was working and she was sleeping, Kya and Tenzin came and the next moment she was awake and outside." Su said while also sitting down. "Maybe another nightmare?" Tenzin suggested. Lin nodded. "Did you find anything about the red lotus in the city?" Su asked. Lin nodded again. "I spoke to someone, he said they were the biggest gang in the city when they were here. That they had a weapon." Lin explained. "What kind of weapon?" Tenzin asked worried. "The kid didn't know exactly. He wasn't sure it really was a weapon, he heard rumors that it was a woman. His exact words: A special person that everyone wanted a taste from." Lin said while looking down, feeling sick about it. Tenzin turned green as well. "You think they meant Korra?" he asked. Lin nodded. "I also may have found out where they are hiding. Somewhere in the mountains the informant told me, Korra did spoke briefly about a mountain as well." Lin said. "What mountains?" Suyin asked. Lin looked at her. "I have no idea."

Kya was still working heavily on the blockage in Korra's head. It was hard to get it away. It was as if Korra's body was fighting against it. Kya sighed and continued for the next hour without any movement of Korra.

Tenzin went back home to find special detailed maps of the world, hoping to find that one peculiar mountain. Suyin started cooking dinner and Lin went to Kya and Korra. "Hey" she said softly while sitting down. Korra was still looking up at the ceiling and Kya was focused on her healing. "Still no response?" she asked Kya, who shook her head. Lin sighed and looked at korra, at the distant expression on her face. "Korra, please come back to us" she said while softly rubbing soothing circles on her hands. Korra blinked a few times. Vaguely recognising the voice. Kya felt the blockage loosing it's power and started working profusely on her head. Slowly but surely Korra moved her eyes, connecting with Lin's. "Hey, you're okay" Lin said smiling softly. She heard Kya letting out a relieved sigh, being almost done with healing. Korra nodded softly and her eyes slowly turned back to normal, getting familiar once again. "I..I'm sorry.." Korra said bearily audible. "It's okay Korra, don't apologise." Kya said. "What happened when you went to sleep?" Lin asked. Korra started sitting up and Kya was done with healing. "I..I was dreaming again"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lin asked and Korra looked at her, feeling her breath hitch. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Lin replied seeing Korra growing uncomfortable. Korra wrapped the blanket thighter around her. She looked at the ground.

Suyin walked in "Dinner's ready" she said with a smile seeing Korra awake. "You guys stay right there and I will bring it to you." She said quickly before walking back. "After dinner" Korra said briefly to Lin and Kya. Lin and Kya nodded and Su walked back in with a plate full of food for everyone. They ate in silence, all silently enjoying the sound of rain against glass. The crackling of the fire place, and the food Suyin made. After they were done, Suyin went upstairs to write to her family in Zafou. The phone rang and Lin answered, giving it to kya after. "It's Tenzin" she said. Tenzin had found something and needed his sisters help. Kya quickly said her goodbye and promised to be back tomorrow.

After Lin closed the door behind Kya she went tot he kitchen to get some water for both her and Korra. She walked back into the living room, sitting next on the couch to Korra. "I'm ready if you are" Lin said softly. It remained quiet for a few moments before she heard Korra inhale. "It wasn't a dream, it was a memory. I was in the mountain, in my room if you can call it that. Zaheer came in my room one day, and took me to his office. I figured I would get punished, because I surely must have done something wrong." Korra shuddered before continuing. "He told me I had indeed done something wrong, that his customers were up for something new. He told me I had become a woman and that I could help people with their needs." Korra's breath became labored. "He-he was touching my knee, slowly moving up and his hand felt like fire, burning my skin away" Korra said closing her eyes. "Korra, look at me… it's over, you are not there anymore." Lin said while rubbing her arm. Korra took a deep breath and tried to calm her heart again. "I slapped his hand away and stood up, i tried not to, but it was burning so badly. I needed to get out of his touch. Unfortunatly it only made him angrier and he pushed my head in to his desk. He went behind me and held me down against his desk. I can still feel his hands. I tried to get free but he grabbed my shoulder and knocked me out, again hitting my head on the desk. From that day forward, i had to "please" others. If I misbehaved or did something wrong, he would punish me again, and again, and again." Korra said, shaking her head, trying to shake the thoughts out. "Korra look at me" Lin said. Korra looked up at her. "You are so brave, so strong. Never again will you have to do that, you have a family now, and we will protect and love you, never again will he hurt you once more." Lin said while korra laid her head in her lap. "Thank you, Lin. That means the world to me" Korra said, wiping away some tears. "Try to sleep a little, I'll stay here and make sure you won't get disturbed." Lin said while brushing some hair from Korra's face. Korra closed her eyes and Lin let out a tear. Feeling so much pain for the young avatar, no one deserves the fate Korra endured. No, she would protect her from Zaheer, even if it was with her dying breath. Korra would be safe. With that Lin closed her eyes as well, and welcomed the warm embrace of sleep, feeling Korra's steady but calm heartbeat before she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the lovely reviews! Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 10

_Beifong estate_

Suyin sighed and walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She peeked in the living room and chuckled softly. Lin and Korra were both still sleeping. It made her happy to see Korra sleep so well, and her sister for that matter. Always so busy with being a chief, never resting fully enough. She went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. In the mean time both Korra and Lin woke up. Still in the same position as the night before. Lin could already feel her neck being awfully stiff. Korra went to sit up as well again, rubbing her hand through her hair. "Slept well?" Lin asked looking at her. "Slept well? God yes, I have never slept so long on end, thank you" Korra said while standing up. Lin stood up as well. "Smells like someone is making breakfast" Lin said with a smile.

After breakfast Kya and Tenzin arrived again. Both their hands full with parchment. Lin and Korra were sitting in the living room when they walked in. Kya let the papers fall on the table. "You really need to make a mess, again?" Lin asked.

"Yes I do, there is nothing in the world that makes me happier than to make a mess in your house, you know.. I think that's my true destiny, thanks Lin!" Kya replied.

"This is every map we could find of mountains in the world. Be a bit carefull Kya, some of those are ancient!" Tenzin said while softly putting his papers on the table.

"How are you feeling Korra?" Kya asked. "I'm feeling better, thank you. And again, I'm really sorry for hurting you yesterday." Korra replied. "Good to hear, and you didn't hurt me, so no need to apologize"

"Why do you guys need maps of mountains?" Korra asked. No one said anything, not fully knowing how to handle this conversation.

"It's because of them isn't it? The red lotus?" Korra answered for herself. Lin nodded. Korra started chewing on her lip. "Why do you guys need to know where they are? You wanna fight them? They are too dangerous!" Korra said. "They are, you are right. But we are too, you have only seen them fight, not us." Tenzin said with a smirk.

"I wanna help, I want to fight as well." Korra replied. "You need to train first, you still have much to learn" Lin said and turned to Kya. "When can she start training?"

"It depends on how Korra feels, she needs to take it slow. Your body is still weak, so yes you can start but we will need to take it slow until your body is fully recovered." Kya replied. Korra nodded. "Can I start now?" she asked happy. Kya stood up. "Not so fast. I need to take another look at you head again, give me 10 minutes and then we can start." Kya said while healing Korra's head again. "So, you will begin with learning water then earth, after that fire and at last air." Tenzin said. "Maybe we can go to temple island? There's more water there, and a lovely place to meditate." Kya said. "What do you think Korra?" Lin asked. "What's temple island exactly?" Korra asked shy. "It was made after avatar Aang formed Republic city, he lived there and so did me and Kya. It's a beautifull place surrounded with water, looking over at the city" Tenzin said. "Sounds good." Korra answered. "I will let Su know where we are going and then we can go!" Lin said.

They were standing in front yard. "Korra, meet Oogie, my flying air bison" Tenzin said while standing next to Oogie. Korra walked over them and immediatly Oogie nudged his head against her in a loving manner. "I have never seen Oogie this comfortable with new people." Kya said. Lin laughed. "Korra isn't new to Oogie, they have met before." Lin replied. Korra petted its head and soon they were off to the island. Korra liked the view, she has never seen anything from above. And to see everything so tiny made her happy. This was the most comfortable way of travel she ever experienced. While they were landing, three childeren ran outside. They got down and the three kids ran to hug Tenzin. "Korra, meet my childeren. This is Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Kids, this is Korra." He said. Immediatly Ikki was standing before Korra. "Are you the avatar? You have pretty hair. Are you here to learn? Can you play with us?" Ikki said quickly. "No Ikki she cannot play with you guys now, she was hurt and she still is recovering, why don't you kids go help your mom?" tenzin said stern. The childeren sighed and then they went inside. "I'm sorry about that, they can be overwhelming sometimes" Tenzin said to Korra. "Don't be sorry, they seem lovely."

"Korra? Come, I want to show you where we will learn!" Kya said and they started walking to a cliff. It was beautifull, all you could see was the sea, only water for miles ahead, the sky full with unique clouds and the sound of waves and air. Korra took in a deep breath, feeling calm while looking at the view.

"Ah this seems like the perfect place to meditate, do you guys mind?" Lin asked to Korra and Kya. "No go ahead!" Korra said, to eager to start training. "Mind if I join you Lin?" Tenzin asked. "No, come sit. We can watch them from afar" was her reply.

Kya and Korra were walking down the steps connecting the cliff with the beach. "My mother and I trained here when I was young, it's a lovely beach." Kya said. "It indeed is" was Korra's reply when they got down to the beach. "Okay, so I want you to take of your shoes and stand in the water with me" Kya said while undoing her shoe laces. Korra followed and they stepped in the water. Korra hissed when the cold water engulfed her legs. "We are going to take it easy this lesson, I want you to feel the water. Feel it's power. Feel the strong energy it has, and feel it's ability to calm the things around it. Water is always flowing, it has the ability to adept. It will never stand fully still. Water, just like any other element is alive. It can destroy things, but also give life. It can bring peace, but also chaos. For this element you need to learn to go with the flow." Kya said while standing in the water. Korra started focusing on the water and the feeling of it. she could feel the connection, it felt like coming home again. A feeling so familiar, she started smiling. She could feel the water collect in her hands and she looked down. "Kya, look!" she said happy. The water was going straight in a steady flow into her hands. "Wow Korra, you did it!" kya said happy. "Okay now I want you to follow my movements and try to make a wave" Kya said while making a flowing movement with her arms straight to the sea as a demonstration. A wave appeared and Korra was eager to try as well. She went into the right standing position and mimicked Kya's movements. Very soon a wave appeared. Korra smiled and focus on making it bigger. The waves grew bigger with each movement and Kya had to stop her at one point. "There still are boats there, you won't be able to make the waves to big here, we need another place to train for that. But you did very good Korra, you learn quick and easy." Kya said smiling and stepping out of the water. "Thank you, can we do another move?" Korra asked. Kya frowned "Korra I know you want to but still, we really need to take it slow."

"Please? Just one more?" Korra asked. Kya sighed, giving in. "One more but then we stop, you need to rest." Kya said while forming water in her hands. "I want you to control it in your hands, make it move in the way you want to." Kya said while demonstrating it again. Korra formed water in her hands and focused on it to make it a ball. The water soon took it's shape and spun around as a ball in her palm. "Very good Korra, can you try to control it's shape to go into my hands. Not like throwing but as a steady flow." Kya said while opening her hands. Korra softly pushed her hands forward, making a steady flow in the air, slowly moving into Kya's hands, who in her turn formed a ball out of it. They kept doing that for five minutes until Kya stopped. "Very good Korra, that's more then enough for today, how about lunch?" Kya said while bending the water out of her and Korra's clothes. "Sounds good" Korra said while grabbing her shoes.

_Meanwhile on the cliff_

Lin and tenzin were both silent and tried to meditate. However every now and then one of them would squeeze open their eyes and look at Korra and Kya at the beach. They tried not to let it distract them but after a while they couldn't ingnore the sound of the waves increasing. Both of them opened their eyes and looked down. Seeing huge waves being bended by Korra. "She learns fast! It took Kya a few weeks before she was able to make those waves that big." Tenzin says happy. "She is the avatar of course, and from the water tribe. I would be suprised if she didn't learn it this quick" Lin replied. "Yeah you're right. My dad was able to do it quickly as well. I'm wondering how the other elements will be for her." Tenzin said again.

"We will just have to wait and see." Lin says while looking down at her. "you're right, it's good to see her like this, compared to yesterday." Tenzin said. "She talked to me yesterday, about what had happened. Her dreams make her vulnerable. She was triggered yesterday, by one of her nightmares. That's why she went into the avatar state, she didn't feel safe." Lin said while plucking some soft green grass. "She still needs a lot of healing, not physically but mentally. She went trough hell Tenzin. Through hell and back. I don't know how she managed to survive." Lin continued. "Yes, she did. But look at her" Tenzin pointed at her. "She is already healing and growing so fast. She is strong, very strong. And now she is out of that hell and with people who love her. Remember when you found her? She has grown a lot since that. I'm sure that she will continue to be a very special avatar" Tenzin said with pride. Lin smiled, "You are right baldie, thank you"

They saw Kya's and Korra's head appear from the stairs. They stood up and walked over to them. "Did you guys see it? I can waterbend!" Korra said happy. "Yes we did, you are a fast learner. I'm proud of you Korra." Tenzin said. "I am too" Lin said smiling. "Guys i'm starving, I need lunch." Kya said. They all agreed and walked back to the temple. Foods was already being served and everyone eagerly sat down. "Korra, meet my wife Pema" Tenzin said while introducing his wife. "Nice to meet you" Korra said. Tenzin's three kids rushed inside and they all started eating. After a while an air acolyte came in with letters in his hand. Kya and Tenzin both received one. "A letter from Bumi! He will visit very soon, how nice!" Kya said excited. Tenzin was still eating it's soup, to distracted to see his letter. "I wonder what he will bring with him this time" He said with a frowning face. After everyone was done eating, pema started clearing the table and the kids ran outside. Korra yawned. "I think we should head back soon, you need to rest Korra." Lin said. "yeah you are right" Korra said while turning to Tenzin to say something, but was interuppted by a familiar flash of red in the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and saw the letter. Sealed with a stamp of a familiar logo. She grabbed the letter. "What is it Korra?" Tenzin asked worried. Korra said nothing but instead gave the letter. Tenzin turned it around and saw the dark red stamp of a lotus.


	11. Chapter 11

Writers note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. My family got infected and times are hectic in my country. Its getting worse with covid. Times are chaotic right now and my hypersensitive brain cant stop thinking and processing. I thought quarantine would give my mind a bit of peace but it seems my depression is slowly sneaking back in. I apologise and I will try my best to update more often.

Hope everyone is safe and healthy and a review would be really nice.

Enjoy chapter 11

…...

Chapter 11

With shaking hands, Tenzin broke the seal. Everyone was quiet and looking at him. He opened the letter and inside he found different photo's. He got them out and with a brief look he turned white and gave them to Lin.

"What is it?" Korra asked slowly who was getting more anxiety with every second that passed. Lin ignored her question and looked at the photographs. There were five of them. The first one was taken a few days after Korra arrived at the Beifong mansion. Korra was asleep and Kya was healing her. The second photo was when Korra entered the avatar state in her bedroom. The third photo was one of Lin and Korra in the Beifong backyard. The fourth photo was taken from the other day, when Korra went in the avatar state again.

But it was the last photo that made Lin's stomach truly crawl. On the photo you could see Korra and Kya, waterbending together and Tenzin and Lin meditating. How was this possible? No one had access to the island, except for a few. The island was heavily protected by the white lotus, it didn't make sense. Tenzin interuppted her thoughts. "There's something else in here" he said while turning the envelope upside down. A small necklace fell out of it. It was metal and a small letter was made on it. the letter A. Before anyone could study it, Korra grabbed it and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing became laboured. She let the necklace fall on the table and closed her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth and she tried to hold in her sobs. "Korra?" Kya asked worried. Korra shook her head. Lin and Tenzin studied the necklace and looked at each other confused. "What does the necklace mean Korra?" Lin asked. Before Korra could answer she felt bile rising up her throat. She ran outside and started vomiting on the ground. Her body was shaking and she felt on the brink of collapse. Once she stopped she tried to stand up again, almost failing. "Korra you need to sleep, now" Kya said. Korra nodded and she could feel the energy draining out of her. Kya and Tenzin both held her and brought her to a room in the building. She was asleep when her head hit the pillow and Kya started healing the girl again.

Tenzin walked back to where Lin was, who was studying the contents of the letter. Without looking at him she gave him the photo's. "How? How is this possible. How do they know where she is?" He asked furiously. "I don't know Tenzin. They are watching us, which means that they are somewhere in republic city." Lin said. "Your house isn't safe anymore." Tenzin replied. "Neither is this island, for fucks sake" Lin replied back while angry kicking the leg of the table. "I know, but for now we still have the white lotus who are here to protect us. I know we aren't safe here as well but we need to come up with a solution. Until then we remain under the protection of the white lotus." Tenzin replied calm. "Shit, Su is still there." Lin said while walking outside. Tenzin followed her. "Come, Oogie is faster then the ferry"

Meanwhile Korra was waking up again after a full 15 minutes of sleep. Kya was still healing her head. "Korra, you need to rest some more" Kya said softly. Korra shook her head. "I can't" was her reply. "What is it?" Kya asked carefully. Tears formed in Korra's eyes again and she shook her head. "Please try and sleep some more. I will wake you up if you have a nightmare" Kya said. And with eyes closed, Korra tried to sleep again.

_Korra was forcefully grabbed by her hair and thrown in her room. The door locked behind her and she was finally alone. She couldn't move because of the intense pain. It was everywhere, all over her body. "Korra?" she heard Asami ask. "I'm here" was all Korra whispered. She touched her forehead briefly before she felt the pain radiating from it. She looked at her fingers, which were covered in dark red blood. Tears fell from her eyes. "Are you okay? Talk to me Korra" Asami asked. _

"_I'm not" she replied softly. "Rest, you are hurt." Asami said in a soft voice. "Can you keep talking to me? I don't want to feel alone" Korra asked before she closed her eyes. _

"_Hhmm I have one good story, it's about my mother. I was poor growing up and we didn't have much. We could only afford the neccessary items we needed to live a life. However, at my birthday my mom would go at lenghts to make sure I was happy. We would go picknicking, she bought the finest apples in town and we would chat the whole day away._

_One time, on my 13th birthday she had on her own taken a pick axe and walked all the way to the mountain side. There she had collected metal and brought it to town with her. She found a metalbender and made a necklace for me. It's the only thing I have of her. My only possession" Asami said. Korra felt sleep overcome her, and gave in._

Tenzin and Lin arrived at the Beifong estate. Lin scanned the grounds and found only one person, her sister. She ran inside followed by Tenzin. Suyin was sitting in the living room, enjoying a nice book and a cup of tea. "You guys are back early" Su said. "Grab your stuff Su, we need to go to temple island." Lin said while opening some shelves and grabbing a bag. "What happened" Su asked confused. "The red lotus has eyes on this house, it isn't safe anymore." Lin said while grabbing important stuff to take with her. She and Suyin both hurried upstairs to grab their stuff. Lin also brought some stuff for Korra and other important items. Su walked in her room. "Can I help with anything? I already have my stuff ready." She asked. Lin nodded and pointed to a dresser. Meanwhile she turned to walk over to the bedside table.

A loud hissing sound came from outside and before Lin or Suyin could look the wall was hit with an inmense force from outside. The whole house shook and Lin and Suyin were just in time to protect themselves from the collapsing roof.

"It's a combustion bender! We need to move, now!" Lin screamed to her sister. They both bended their way downstairs before the house was hit again. "Tenzin! Where are you?" Lin yelled as another combustion hit the house. She used her seismic sense to locate him and hurried over to him. He was coughing and his head was bleeding. "Come, follow me!" Suyin said who jumped in a hole in the ground. Because Lin was an earthbender, she made sure she lived in a house full of stone. That way she was always in her element and could see everything in the house. She pushed Tenzin in the whole and jumped in after, closing it behind her. "We need to get to Oogie" Tenzin said. Lin and Su bended their way to the backyard and opened the ground behind a bush near to Oogie. "We need to be as fast as possible." Lin said. And with that she jumped out and formed a high stone wall, protecting them against the furious combustion bender. Tenzin and Suyin quickly jumped on Oogie and Lin followed. Oogie started to fly but they heard the hissing sound again. Before anyone could react Tenzin turned to stand on Oogie's back and blasted the combustion away with his bending. Oogie started flying higher and they could only now see the damage done to the estate. The roof was completly gone, and a fire started burning at rapid speed. "Can anyone see her?" Suyin asked. Again they saw a combustion coming their way. "Oogie, up!" Tenzin yelled just in time. It nearly hit them and everyone could feel the heat coming from it. In a few seconds they were far above the clouds and safe from sight. "What the hell just happend?" Suyin asked in slight shock. "The red lotus found Korra." Tenzin said while touching his injured head. "You okay?" Lin asked quietly, Tenzin nodded at her. "It was P'li, Korra talked briefly about her." She said. "How did they find Korra?" Suyin asked shocked. "I guess, they never lost her" Tenzin said with a deep sigh.

Kya remained in the same room as Korra, watching over her. Even in sleep did Korra not look relaxed. She started turning and mumbling. "No.. stop.. Asami.. please don't.." Korra mumbled in her sleep with a frowned face. Kya slowly moved over to her and gently shook her awake. "Korra, you're okay. It's just a dream, wake up for me." Kya softly. Korra's eyes opened and she moved to sit upright. "Kya, I need that necklace" Korra said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "From the letter?" Kya asked and Korra nodded. "Wait a second" Kya replied before leaving Korra alone to grab her necklace. After a minute she came back with it. "Do you want me to put it on?" Kya asked and Korra once again nodded, swiping her hair from her shoulders. "Can I ask you something?" Kya asked while putting the necklace on Korra's neck. Korra nodded. "Why is that necklace so important?" Kya asked while sitting next to Korra. "It's… it's from my friend. She used to be my only friend." Korra replied. "You mean Asami?" Kya asked. Korra's eyes grew bigger. "How do you know her name?" she asked shocked. "You talk in your sleep" Kya replied.

"Was she in the mountains as well?" Kya asked carefully. Korra nodded. "She was in the room next to mine, she was my only company that didn't hurt me" Korra replied and with a sigh she continued. "I'm worried Zaheer hurt her. She told me once that this was her only possession of her mother. She would not give that up so easily." Korra said while wiping away the tears that threathend to fall. "I'm sure she is okay Korra, Zaheer is trying to threathen you." Kya replied. Korra stood up. "Well it's working Kya! What if she's not okay?" Korra said angry. "You can't think like that Korra, I know everything is looking bad right now, but you can not let it trouble your mind." Kya replied while standing up. She placed her hand over Korra's shoulder. "We will find her" She said again and with that Korra took a deep sigh and her tears started falling rapidly. She hugged Kya and tried to keep her breath steady. Kya held in her own tears and tried to comfort the girl as much as possible. There was a knock on the door and it went open. Lin walked in, her hair trashed and her outfit covered in dust. "Lin! What happend?" Kya said worried. "Beifong estate got attacked." Was all Lin said still trying to process everything. Korra and Kya looked shocked at her. "Are you guys okay?" Korra asked worried wiping her tears. "Yeah, no one got hurt, it's okay Korra." Lin said hugging the girl. Korra hugged back but after a minute walked to the window. "What happend?" Korra asked while still looking outside. "Tenzin and I went to get Su, but when we were in the house we got attacked. P'li destroyed my house while we were still in it. We escaped, but she is still out there." Lin replied while approaching Korra. Korra sighed and turned around. "They found me didn't they?"

Lin nodded and looked from Kya to Korra.

"We are no longer safe here" Lin said frowning. Korra's brows furrowed. "what are we gonna do? Zaheer won't stop before he has me again."

"We are gonna hide and in the mean time you need to train, you need to be ready." Lin said while looking outside. Kya put her hand on Korra's shoulder again. "He won't get to you Korra, your family is here to help you." Kya said.


End file.
